Into the Black Wings
by ShadowXF
Summary: After of a False Accusation and a return from hell. Akira Kurusu returns home with a veil lifted off his eyes and sees the World for it's true colors. Now the only problem is how in the world he gained One Black Wing. Canceled for Rewrite [Black Wing Tricks].
1. He Returns

**He Returns**

Akira felt strange these past couple of months. After the final battle against the Holy Grail and freeing humanity, he had this feeling where had something on his back, but when he looked over his shoulder their was nothing.

He just had to be careful. He just had returned home to find that his mother was home and his father was out somewhere on one of his business trips. He knocked on the door, after a minute his mother opened. "Akira it has been so long come in." Akira's mom said.

Akira knew she was not really caring because of his criminal record and even though it was dropped it was not enough for his mother and so he just talked about his year and the events minus all the supernatural. After she finally got off his back Akira went to his room and opened his bag with Morgana who was sleeping peacefully as put him on the window sill and he snuggled up. Akira felt the same pain in his back again, but it was screaming hard to stop making a sound.

And in that moment a black wing expanded from his back caused Akira to blink in shock at the wings on his back. Black angel wing, fallen wing, his wing, Satanael. He was a fallen angel what a sad joke now once human and now fallen angel Akira had to wake Morgana. "What." Morgana muttered and looked with misty eyes she to and said quietly in shock, "Joker why do you have a wing."

After three minutes of unknown shock from the both of them, Akira explained that he didn't know what was going on unaware that his wing nicely vanished behind him. Morgana was in shock that Akira felt both supernatural and real, but what really gave him the shivers was that Akira seemed to be in tune with the supernatural and now he seemed to create an aura of release and he asked Akira to conceal his aura and that aura of release was gone.

Both Morgana and Akira agreed to hide Akira's wing until they find out what happened and why back in his hometown. And Akira drifted to sleep.

* * *

Akira awoke the next morning to get to Kuoh Academy a former all girl academy that has been changed into a private high school. Akira was supposed to go to the school to sign forms so he can be there for his final year.

After getting into his causal fall outfit he went to the school not even fifteen minutes away through the park and straight to school. Akira went up to the entrance to see a girl in glasses look at two girls in glasses waiting for him. "Kurusu Akira?" The shorter girl asked. I nodded trying not to say anything after last years' incident with school teachers and council presidents. "Please follow us." The taller girl said and they turned around and Akira followed them in.

After going over a tour of the school he can already see that some girls were looking towards him and even some guys were looking towards him as he walked by with the student council. Akira was on high alert using his concealing skills to hide his aura and he kept feeling for auras around him that could be liked him. He found out his aura searching worked by giving a slight sonar wave and he was slightly alarmed by the numerous auras and decided to use it later when he was trying to use his old powers and new ones in private.

After arriving at the student council the girls, whose names were Tsubaki and Sona after asking their name during the tour, sat in the student council room talking about the rules and various expectations, which somehow involved not being a pervert and after hearing the reason was slightly disgusted and disappointed with what the Perverted Trio as they were called did.

After grabbing his uniform and student forms for school he went back home. While in the student council room Sona and Tsubaki were talking.

Sona: "You has a hard time feeling his presence too."

Tsubaki: "Yes it was as if he had no presence or he was never there."

Sona: "I think we should talk with Rias that boy had no aura as if he didn't exist."

Tsubaki: "I agree we should always look into it ourselves."

* * *

During the evening after treating himself to meal to begin school aka a burger and fries and was walking towards the park and felt a slight resistance but ignored it as he rationalized that there should not be any resistance for walking into a park. As he stepped inside he heard a voice.

"Issei can you do me a favor?" A female voice said.

A male voice possibly Issei said, "What Yuuma?"

And at this point Akira was running towards the two voice every single word that the girl said was setting alarm bells off in his head.

Yuuma said the words that Alice had trademarked and would irritated that it wasn't said sadistically, "Would you die for me?"

Akira heart was racing and seemingly pulled a rifle from nowhere, he didn't cared he rushed behind a tree aiming at the girl.

Issei having no idea and a little confused said, "Sorry, Yuuma can you say that again?"

The girl was in Akira's ironsights right in the back of the girl.

Yuuma giggles and transformed into a BDSM fallen angel, "I said would you die for me Issei."

She created a spear of pure light but before she could throw it Akira fired hitting her arm.

"Agghhhh!" Yuuma screamed.

Akira coming out from behind the trees brandished his rifle towards the fallen who turned towards him.

Yuuma snarled, "Who are you you shitty human?!"

Akira smirked and with that revealed his wing towards the other fallen, "Name is Joker and that is all you need to know."

"YOU HALF BLOOD TRAITOR HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH ME!" She screamed as she charged a spear of light and threw it at Akira of which it bounce off him and head back towards Yuuma.

Akira snorted at the fact that the attack reflected off of him like during the time in the metaverse, "Is that all you got because even fairies hurt me more than you do."

She screamed and rushed at him completely forgetting Issei who looked dumbfounded was staring at the two fallen fight it out with Akira clearly having the advantage turning into a fist fight.

Akira was having the time of his life but he had to finish the Fallen now.

As he flew towards the female fallen angel, a blade appeared in his hand, black with a crimson gem in the middle.

He stabbed into the fallen, she spewed blood and pushed away from Akira flying away but not before throwing a spear of light at the down male brunette who spewed up blood.

"Shit." Akira cursed as he turned looking at Issei who was bleeding out and it seemed like he was dead soon and he could not save him.

"I will get you later traitor, I swear it on my name, Raynare!" The female fallen screamed as she flew off.

Akira scowled and relaxed his face to at least offer a prayer to the next world.

"I am sorry I could not save you but rest peacefully and enjoy the next world." Akira offered to the boy whose face was disappointed.

As Akira turned to leave a girl with pure crimson hair walked out behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Akira questioned.

The red head replied, "I can ask you the same question and why did you fight your own kind?"

Akira snorted, "Circumstances and tried to prevent a tragedy and well you see where that got us." After finishing his sentence he waved his hands towards Issei who was breathing his last breath.

The red hair girl raised her eyebrow, "Well I will deal with this, this is my territory and what happens here is my problem, get out of here now." Akira raised his eyebrows at that statement, but rolled his eyes and just walked off towards his home and he could have sworn that he heard the name Gremory and red light glowing from were he left.

Akira wanted to get to school early before he had a problem again of arriving late again.


	2. He Questions

**He Questions**

BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!

*slam*

"Uggh, I need to get on schedule." Akira groaned as he rolled out of bed and stretched his body and his wing spread out.

Morgana woke up eyes fluttering and stretched, "I guess it was all real."

Morgana looked at Akira and received a grim smile.

Akira rubbed his one black wing it felt warm and relaxing, "I never thought I get thrown into a new game even after last year."

Akira's wing hid itself again and Akira got changed into his school outfit.

* * *

\- Kuoh Highschool -

Akira was bored in class everything was from practically the second year just in more details and ideas. Then the bell that signaled the end of the day and that was when Rias Gremory came up him.

"Will you come with me Akira-Kun." Rias said sweetly. Everyone in the room looked towards one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh who asked the new kid whom didn't impress anyone but somehow got the her attention and Akira could have sworn everyone in the classroom wanted to kill him.

However recognized the girl or more accurately Devil, it really was not his day.

Following her Akira received numerous looks of envy from each gender though if he had to be honest he didn't care about the people staring as so much as the one that was right in front of himself who was guiding him towards the old building, which gave off a vibe that disturbed him.

After reaching the room Rias opened the door and said, "Welcome to Occult Club Akira Kurusu."

As Akira entered the room the door not only shut closed, but also a sword was at his neck. Looking to his right Akira looked at 2nd year student Kiba with a blade that looked very sharp at this close.

After taking a closer look around he saw Akeno, one of the other Great Ladies; and Koneko, who was eating a bag of candy watching him carefully.

"Well I am sure I missing a part of the picture here so you don't need to have a sword near my face." Akira casually pressed his finger on the blade as he spoke. The blade remained in place.

Kiba look coldly at Akira keeping the blade in front of Akira's neck, "You are invading our territory Fallen."

Akira raised an eyebrow, "If I am the fallen what are you devils?"

The sword moved closer to the neck and Kiba responded, "Follow Taichou's orders or else you are going to be missing a head."

"Welcome Akira-san I ask that you reveal your wings to us." Rias said very smugly as Akira was very much cornered and decided to play along until things were in his favor.

Yawning Akira revealed his one wing to the group of Devils and heard a gasp from Akeno who was very surprised at the One Winged Fallen Angel.

Acting nonchalant about this Akira activated Thief's Eye with his personal magic and saw the outlines of each of the devils as white meaning they were weaker than him but also saw an outline of black wings with in his vision and then some.

"Why don't you all reveal your wings it is rude hide things from a person revealing a secret relating to himself." Akira said carefully but intelligently.

The wings fluttered out from each of the devils.

"So you're a half breed." Akeno said almost sadly.

Akira scratched his head with his left hand, "I think so I wouldn't know honestly."

Rias gave a sigh, "Let's sit down and discuss this out."

Kiba's sword vanished from Akira's neck and following Rias to the couch sat on the opposite couch to Rias.

"What is a half breed doing in the town under my jurisdiction." Rias demanded.

An interrogation easy, "Well I was born, lived, and raised here with the exception of last year." Akira answered honestly though it rubbed Akira the wrong way that this girl had the entire town under her rule, but even then it wasn't as if the town was a ritual zone as he felt and saw.

Rias raised and eyebrow along with Kiba and Akeno. Koneko was continuing eating her sweets while watching the scenario play out. "Do you know both your parents?" Rias asked carefully.

"Yes." Akira said honestly. It was true both his parents had no wings from their backs and even when his father was on business trips he make calls to say he come home soon which he did.

"Do you know if either of them have your wings?" Rias asked.

"They don't because they were around for my entire childhood and I seen them for my entire life." Akira said with genuine honesty. This was because Akira knew for his entire life he never felt the relief of stretching out his wing until recently and he mistake for the pleasure of that first stretch.

"Then what are you then?" She practically demanded.

Akira looked down recalling all his thoughts on what he is now. "I.. I honestly don't know I returned back to my home town to find that back hurt painfully and when I entered my room for the first time in a year a black wing came out of my back."

Akira was lost in thought trying to remember what could have lead to the black wing out of his back but could not think of any situation where his wing could of come from except Satanael.

Rias grimaced and responded, "I see, I need to ask a friend of mine for an opinion on this situation, however since you are here at the school you have to be watched so we don't have any issues."

Akira nodded it wasn't the first time he had been watch, but he knew that he needed more information. "Before I leave can you give me a rundown on what this entire supernatural world is as I was just recently introduce."

Rias nodded understanding what Akira meant considering everyone was very confused when trying to understand the supernatural. She gave a rundown of the groups of Christianity that will be most likely involved with him but also the fact that all religions were real and that multiple gods exist with the God.

"This fantastic," Akira grumbled, "I get thrown into another mess up situation."

Rias raised her eyebrow again, "Have you been involved with the supernatural already?"

"It's been done and taken care of for over a few months now but it's not even involved in this concoction of a situation." Akira explained as he got up.

"I see." Rias said grimly.

Akira snorted as he press his hand on the door, "Don't worry it will not be a problem that you had to deal with however **don't think you have control over me just because you have authority**."

And Akira walked out.

"Koneko did you smell anything on Akira." Rias asked her rook.

Koneko was nibbling away on her sweets, "I smelled a cat on him plus he was stronger than he looked."

Kiba was surprised, "You mean he was hiding his power."

Koneko just nodded.

Akeno just looked sad from looking at when Akira left the room.

Rias contemplated the problem and decided to contact Sona.

* * *

Kuoh Town Side Street – Evening

Akira was wondering what the hell was going to happened now that he was involved in another worldly conspiracy or more accurately a supernatural conspiracy then he heard the flap of wings.

Akira looked over his shoulder and summoned the rifle that he first summoned from when he fought the first fallen, in his right hand.

Activating Thief's Eye Akira saw the wings of the female fallen angel and growled, "I am not in the mood to fight right now so why don't you fly away."

The fallen just laughed at him, "You a human think you can handle a Fallen Angel you must be deluded."

Turning around Akira showed his one wing and said, "Well I am not fully human but," He raised the rifle now he saw inscribed **Lost Paradise** , "I am no push over either."

The Fallen snarled, "A half-blood." Akira chuckled at that he once a Phantom Thief now half fallen angel Igor must be cackling at Akira's expense right now.

"I will not ask you again I will shoot if you don't leave now." Akira threatened.

The fallen instead summoned a light spear and threw it only to be dissipated by a bullet from the rifle turning it in to fragments of light and also whistling right next to her ear.

Akira's eyes turned crimson red, "You sure you want to try again." He said this horrifyingly due to how his eyes radiated pure wrath.

The female fallen flew away in shock and fear of the strength of that monster released feeling the pure irritation and wrath she just invoked because she was cocky.

Letting her fly away **Lost Paradise** vanished and Akira walked home to ask questions of his mother and father considering he was supposed to come home today.

* * *

Akira's home –

Akira unlocked the door and entered the house to see both his parents sitting at the table with a bottle of red wine between the two them with glasses for each of them

"Son, welcome back." Akira's Father said.

Akira's Father was named Kenta Kurusu. He had an eye-patch covering his left eye from an accident during his younger days he had a red eye and stern face. He also had dark brown hair, which he kept short. He wore a standard black suit and a white dress shirt he normally wore to work.

"Welcome back, Akira." Akira's Mother waved to him.

Akira's Mother was named Tsukiko Kurusu. She had grey eyes and long black hair. Her face was very mischievous but when she got angry it becomes very harshly cold and often vengeful. She wore a green t-shirt with jeans and had her cross pendant around her neck. She said she was Christian but stop going to church due to taking care of Akira.

Akira had half the sense to ask why was he a half fallen angel the other part of him says that his parents are not fallen.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad!" He said as he sat at the table.

Kenta became tense as Akira sat down like something felt off about Akira, "So how was school ever since you got back."

Akira scratched the back of his head in tired exhaustion, "Nothing much except the 3rd year here is not that hard and practically the same level as 2nd year at Shujin."

"Dear, you can get a drink of pop if you want from the fridge." Tsukiko said sweetly a little drunk.

"No thanks Mom I am going up stairs," Akira said as he was walk to his room, "But I think you might want to hear this the one who fell contacted me." And with that he left in his room.

* * *

 **Hey this ShadowXF Please Review and Follow this story**

 **Are Akira's Parents fallen angels or is he unique from his time during the Metaverse**

 **Teaser: He was not the only one.**


	3. He Pawns

**He Pawns**

Student Council –

"So Mr. Kurusu," Sona Sitri said as she had pile of document now finished being organized, "You are to join either the Student Council or the Occult Club for your monitoring and we don't trust you."

Akira just rolled his eyes knowing that this would probably continuous until he earned the trust of either Sona or Rias but he didn't care it's not like their was any real down side. "I will pick the Occult Club because I noticed Mr. Pervert is alive and well from the impalement." Akira said remembering as he saw the Perverted Trio running from the Kendo club… again.

Sona nodded, "I see do you want to know why Mr. Hyodou is alive?"

Raising an eyebrow Akira said, "That would be helpful."

After hearing the story of the Great War between the three factions from Rias that tidbit of information would explain why the devils seemed to be less effected by the loss of numbers.

Sona explained the devil's way of increasing numbers using the Evil Piece system. Akira got the facts that Pawns equal grunts but changeable powerhouses, Knights equal fast fighters, Bishops equal high magic dealers, Queen equals Powerhouse of all special pieces minus pawn, and the King equal leader and most powerful. Sona was the King of her Peerage, as they called it, while Rias was King of the Occult Club.

Akira asked one question before leaving for the Occult Club "Is there anyone that has high authority I should know about."

"Yes," Sona said as she handed a sheet to Akira for Club registration, "Us Devils have the Four Maous; Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodius, and Beelzebub; The Fallen Organization Grigori; Azazel; and the Angels; Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael."

"I'll keep a lookout then." Akira said as he walked out.

Sona could only pinch the bridge of her nose, 'Why did this had to happen and even after Last Year's Tokyo Event revealing after the beliefs of humanity became chained down creating a Demiurge.'

Little did she know that the person responsible for destroying the Demiurge had just walk right out her doors.

* * *

Occult Club

Akira knocked on the door to see that Akeno was there by herself.

"May I come in?" Akira asked politely looking at the crack in the door trying to see anyone.

Akeno nodded and said, "Please do."

Akira walked towards the President's Desk and dropped his club registration form there and turned around to see a depressed Akeno, which was surprising.

Akeno was generally smiling or had face that was normally full of teasing mischief from what Akira saw normally, therefore he would normally see Akeno smiling but her face was a frown.

Akira decided to break the tension and ask the question, "Why do look so sad and disappointed when I am around normally you're teasing someone?"

Akeno looked down a little thinking before she answered, "You're like me."

Akira activated Thief's Eye and saw a Black Bird Wing unlike the two devil ones before. "Your also a half-breed."

She nodded sadly, "My father was Bariqukiel, the Lightning of God."

"You use lightning yourself." Akira inquired knowing that his rifle and blade was his power even though he didn't know of whether his parents were fallen or the result of Satanael and/or Arsene.

Akeno paused and then said, "Yes."

Akira merely smirked and summoned his rifle and showed it Akeno. "My power allows me to summon this rifle and a particular blade."

Akeno scanned the rifle and rubbed the engravings and said the name, " **Lost Paradise** "

"Fitting name for what I am in right now." Akira said taking back the rifle from Akeno.

Akira just looked out the window and said, "If you don't accept who you are, you will not reach the peak of your true strength. I acknowledge my faults and make myself adaptable I see that if your father was the Lightning of God then you can the resounding Thunder of that lightning creating the terror of destruction."

Akeno looked at him like he had a brilliant idea and questioned her beliefs. Then they heard the door open and saw that Rias, Kiba, and Koneko came in.

"So you're joining the occult club I see." Rias said smugly as she walked towards her desk seeing the registration sheet.

"Yup and I guess you don't just investigate the supernatural alone based on the description." Akira said equally smugly.

Akeno giggled and said sweetly, "Ara, ara, are you sure you want to antagonize your superior now don't Akira-kun."

Akira chuckled, "I would eventually be forced to deal with it so why don't we tease our club president."

Rias was legitimately nervous at what the combination of Akira and her best friend could do. Kiba was a little nervous, but irritated that now they had a half fallen angel in their group then again Rias did have unique tastes for servants. Koneko was smiling a little at Akeno knowing that the queen would not have to hide her heritage with just Rias and herself.

Rias coughed to get everyone's attention, "We actually need to do some work right now so I want Kiba and Koneko to do their duties while Akeno and I finish some paperwork."

Akira waited a second, raised his hand, and asked, "I guess what I should do then considering it is my first day here."

Rias contemplated what Akira should do and replied, "I need you to follow another devil I recently reincarnated to make sure he isn't getting killed."

Akira eyes widened, "Hyoudou Issei."

Rias nodded, "Yes, I need you to keep an eye on him. This is because reincarnated devils need to get used to their powers and bodies and he is at his most vulnerable."

"I see," Akira sighed, "I'll play along only because he didn't deserve to die once and I don't want to have a second time."

Rias looked around at the group and said, "Any other questions good."

Everyone turned to do his or her jobs and Akira went to find the perverted devil.

* * *

Time Skip 4 hours and Kuoh Town Park –

Issei was not hard to find and he seemed to be still in a panic that Fallen who killed him is still alive, but he seemed less hysterical than what the previous reports were said from Kiba and Koneko, though grant it, it was two days old.

Akira continued to follow his target through the park to find that a man in a trench coat was in front of Issei.

The man in the trench coat said, "Well it really is unfortunate me running into you that is."

Akira activated Thief's Eye and saw Fallen wings. Hiding behind a tree Akira summon **Lost Paradise** and crouched into the bushes.

Issei began running like guinea pig running from hawk though granted Issei seemed to be able to jump good distances with ease.

Akira already contacted Rias to get to the park and aimed his rifle from the bushes at the fallen angel in question.

The Fallen summon a light spear and jumped towards Issei who was running away, 'How nostalgic.' Akira thought as he pulled the trigger at the Fallen's spear shattering it.

Immediately Issei turned around and fell on his butt while the fallen turned towards the point of the shot.

Akira in turn walked out of the bushes holding his rifle on his shoulder like an old soldier. "Well look what we have here." Akira said while letting his shoes rhythmically hit the ground.

"Someone who tried to attack my target." Akira said as he aimed the rifle at Male enemy.

The man in the coat summoned another spear and said, "Who are you, a devil, or a human."

Akira smirked and said, "Isn't customary to say your name before demanding others or Ms. President shall take it from here."

And as he said that a blast of dark energy destroyed the spear of light.

The man growled and turned to the aggressor. "I teach you when not to meddle when you don't belong." He said while summoning a spear throwing it at Rias when Koneko intercepted.

Summoning his spear the man shouted as he charged, "I had enough of you!"

This time Akira fired right in front of where the fallen would fly and heard the sound of lightning struck where he had fired creating an explosion.

The enemy was pushed back by the explosion and when the dust settle it revealed Akeno who had sparks in her hand while Akira walked next to the three girls.

The man looked towards Rias and said, "That hair, your from the house of Germory."

Rias responded with authority, "My name is Rias Gremory, and who are you other that you are a Fallen Angel."

Akira watched the man smirked as he pat the dust off his jacket. "Well well, this town is currently under the heir the great Gremory Family." The man stated.

"I assume he is apart of your household I take it." He continued nodding to Issei was shaking in shock.

"If you bring harm to him you will get no mercy from me." Rias said with true authority.

The man smiled and respond, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, though it is unwise for your servants to run loose like this, next time he goes for stroll him might meet someone less cordial than myself."

Rias continued to smile back and said, "I appreciate the friendly advice, bear in mind that if anything happens again, I'll make sure you regret the day messed with the House of Gremory, my friend."

The man continued speaking, "No offence to your noble household, but you should bear in mind the same thing can be said to you."

He used his wings to fly and disappear saying his last words before he left, "My name is Dohnaseek, pray you and I may never cross paths."

It was too much for Issei and he passed out.

"Shame," Akira said as **Lost Paradise** vanished, "I was hoping to get one more shot, but thankfully he is alive."

"It was lucky that you called us before things could get worse." Akeno said as she looked at the unconscious Issei.

Koneko looked over at Issei and said, "What do we do with him?"

"I'll drop him off if you give me his address." Akira offered being the nice person he is.

"No," Rias said bending down, "You done enough today. I will see to this myself."

Akira skeptical as it is agreed to let him go and asked one more thing before he left, "Anything Ms. President?"

Rias smiled at Akira said, "No, you can rest now and we meet for afternoon meeting."

And Akira unfurled his wing and flew home.

* * *

 **I saw that this was doing well and I decided to continue write the next chapter early**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this and PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

 **I accept that if I make mistakes please PM me so I can fix it pronto**

 **\- ShadowXF**

 **Note: Akira is only doing the club because he doesn't want to get any trouble after last year's mess and even though he is innocent by the law Humans are very** **judgmental.**


	4. He Observes

**He Observes**

Morning – Akira's House

Akira was doing some stretches home to get out the kinks in his body. He felt very well rested from last night, which left him a little sore. Extending his wing Akira rubbed the feathers in amused silence. How funny he was in the town that kicked him out, but he returned to and got thrown into a situation even more confusing than the last.

"Hey, your going to take me to school aren't you it's boring here." Morgana mewed wanting to come.

Akira rolled his eyes after getting into shape Akira grabbed a bigger school bag he managed to obtain from Rias whom could not understand why but accepted. He organized his homework and binders before he allowed Morgana into the bag. The cat in questioned jumped in and went down to eat breakfast.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

Akira went for the old building after school to where the club was located for afternoon meeting. Climbing up the stairs to the room he heard the showers going knowing that for some reason Rias liked to take showers there though it made no sense to Akira. Opening the door, Akira checked for anyone there. He saw Akeno and Koneko that meant Rias was in the shower. "Hey back." Akira said as he put down his bag.

Koneko nodded to acknowledge he was there while Akeno waved as she was making some tea. Akira grabbed a book out of his bag and Morgana popped out his head. "So here huh." Morgana said as the others looked to Akira and his bag seeing Morgana the first time.

Akeno chuckled at the cute cat mewing and Koneko walked up picked Morgana up in her arms and scratched him behind the ear before sitting back her previous spot. "I hope you like the attention Morgana." Akira said before sitting in a chair and opening his personal copy of **The Gentleman Thief**.

Morgana responded, "I feels so good, she is hitting all the right places."

Akira chuckled at the response while Koneko just smiled and rubbed Morgana the right way. After a few minutes of reading the doors opened to reveal the Issei and Kiba walking into the room.

"What's happening where are we, wait I think I know them." Issei asked as he looked to Koneko and Akira.

"Oh," Kiba said, "Koneko Toujou, she is a first year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club and that is Akira Kurusu are third year transfer student and recent member of the club."

Kiba continued, "My friend Issei says might know you?" Akira looked up from his book and Koneko turned to Issei and gave a nod.

"I could be wrong." Issei said as he smiled and looked nervous.

Akira saw the facial changes for Issei from nervous to and obvious perverted one until he looked at the showers and he practically gave a dirty face.

Akeno said as Rias turned off the shower, "Your clothes are ready Ms. President."

Issei was in his own perverted world until Koneko rebuked him and this caused Akira to snort and close his book and put it back in his bag.

"I didn't see there," Akeno said as she walked to Issei from the shower, "Don't I won't you're the new guy huh. It's nice to meet you. There is nothing to worry about everything is super nice, I'm Akeno I am the vice president."

Akira was trying to hold in his laughter in at Issei's response of saying his name politely. He was a pervert all right, but he at least had a heart with in him or well a Devil's Heart.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Rias said now in her clothes and dried off, "I know it is terribly rude, but I didn't get a chance to at your place."

Issei responded with, "No it's fine your hot, no your fine, your ummm."

Rias just smiled and said, "Well now that you arrived now everyone is here."

And everyone sat down while Rias was standing and said; "We officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club."

Issei said, "Uhh thanks."

"But you should know that the name of the club is just a front it is suppose to look like a hobby." Rias continued.

"So what is it really?" Issei inquired.

Rias answered, "Well since were up front now, I am not the only devil in this room Issei."

Issei was in surprise and looked to Rias and said, "Wait, you are saying all of you are."

"And the wing man from yesterday was something else, a Fallen Angel." Rias said seriously though Akira could not take it seriously as he was a half fallen in this room.

"Some think were the same but that is not true, they want to serve God but it was too late for them. Their dark emotion have forced them into the Underworld." Rias continued on explaining to the power newbie devil while Akira was going over his previous thoughts about the speech he was given.

"They misguide humans like the devils, but they wish to please God so they try to wipe out the devils out to gain supremacy of the realm, you call it hell." Rias explanation furthered.

"But there are also the angels who are sent down by God to also wipe us out. So we protect ourselves from both sides." Rias concluded her explanation, which caused Issei's face to turn into a confused mess.

At this point Rias decided to tease Issei while Akira looked at him with Thief's Eye and saw a Green Gem on his hand though he also looked at Kiba and saw a sword within his body.

After Issei recovered himself Rias asked, "Remember Yuuma Amano?"

Akira had his eye raised at that woman's name, the name that killed Issei. Issei was in shock at Rias remembering what everyone else had forgotten.

"Of course you do, you two dated for while didn't you?" Rias finished her statement.

Issei gripped his hand and said, "Where did you hear that name? Never mind I don't want to know."

And Issei began to gripe and Akira decided to blank out but the important bits and then he saw the picture and even if he wasn't there that was the proof that fallen who killed Issei that night was there.

"Memory Manipulation, Best thing, everyone." Akira heard from Rias about the supernatural races.

Akira continued and heard, "Killed, Needed to know, Within, Dangerous."

That explained a lot to Akira while Issei was killed, but what would cause a Fallen to be so needed to kill a human about that would threaten them.

From Issei, Akira heard, "God, Sacred Gear."

Akeno began to explain, "A Sacred Gear is an ability that has very rare and found in a few people. In fact the only people that I know have it is in legends."

Akira absorbed that information for a later date to bring up in private.

Rias continued from Akeno's statement. "Some of them are uncontrollable and are seen as a threat to them."

Rias then asked for Issei to hold up his hand and try summoning his sacred gear, but it didn't come to him. After failing Issei asked why is he alive, which Rias said that she was summoned through the flyers they gave to him.

And after she said a speech of her rank in devil society she revealed her wing and she said was his servant. The rest of the devils stood up and revealed their wings to Issei who was in shock that he was too a devil. Then he asked the question that bother him about Akira and why didn't join him, but he didn't seemed fazed.

"I am a special case in this group due to me being here, but you will get that information when the time comes." Akira explained.

Akira then stood up himself and said, "Anything else Ms. President, I have a little bit work at home I need to do for my parents."

"No, but I will need you on your last duty at around after six p.m." Rias said as she dismissed him.

Akira nodded and Morgana woke up from his snooze, looked around, and jumped into Akira's bag. Akira then picked up the bag and went home to make dinner for his family tonight and go to the supermarket on the way out.

* * *

Kuoh Town Streets Evening

Following Issei was easier than the last time though with Issei on his bike Akira's jumping on the Houses became easier due to more practice.

The reason why Akira was not flying was because he didn't want to attract attention from Issei while he was doing his job, but to improve him body maneuverability without his wings.

As Issei was nearing finishing his package drop offs he was met by another Fallen and Akira watched this time to see if Issei can prove himself. This theory came from his personal experience of accepting ones strength and Akira's theory proved correct. This result let him activate his sacred gear and allowed him to defeat the Fallen.

* * *

Occult Research Club

After the short fight was over Akira flew silently back to Rias to explain the situation about Issei and to give him a warning about being cocky.

And just after Akira finished his report, Issei came in and gave his explanation on what happen.

Rias said this to Issei unlocking of his sacred gear, which was call Twice Critical, not to get cocky as Akira suggested as well as Rias herself was planning to do.

After he said he was tired and left Akeno asked, "Why did you had to scare him, he is new?"

Akira took up the point, "If he gets cocky to early that is just grave waiting to happen and I don't think that gear was just a double power boost."

Rias looked to Akira and asked, "You think it is something else?"

"I had my fair share of strange Rias," Akira supplied, "That gauntlet holds a more powerful entity inside."

Flashback to earlier when he used Thief's Eye

The Green Gem glowed like the eyes of Kohryu except it was green instead of Red.

'That is not a weak weapon,' Akira thought, 'that is the eye of powerful dragon, but how is in him?"

Flashback end

"I see I make sure to watch him as well I want you to monitor him so he doesn't get killed by more fallen." Rias told Akira.

Akira rubbed the back of his head, "I'll do it, but geez this was mess that I really didn't want to get involved in after last year."

"What did happen last year for you?" Rias questioned trying to get an answer.

Akira replied a little coldly, "I had a problem that was between me and a politician, which lead to a mess involving a part of the supernatural but that is all the information your going to get."

Rias knew when to back down and decided to drop it.

"About that cat of yours is it a familiar." Rias decide ask in change of topic.

"Nope though he was one of best companions last year and he helped me though." Akira said honestly hiding the fact about the Phantom Thieves.

Koneko asked quietly, "What was his name?"

Akira walked to the door and turned, "His name is Morgana, very loyal and demanding."

And Akira headed home.

* * *

 _Velvet Room_

Akira was asleep in bed he knew what this feeling was. Adrift in the sea and opening his eyes he saw blue.

Rolling out of bed he realized he was in LeBlanc and in his old room. He felt the room's worktable, sofa, and shelf now bear from his decorations. After a second of nostalgia Akira walked on down to the main café where he saw Igor behind the bar sitting on a stool and on a bar stool sat Lavenza holding the Compendium.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room come sit down." Igor said in his nasally voice.

Lavenza smiled at him and offered him a chair next to her.

Taking a seat Akira said, "Hello Igor it has been a while feeling better."

Igor just continued to smile and said, "Yes, very much so and welcome back trickster to the place you feel at peace with."

"My master wishes to speak to you about your future." Lavenza said seriously as she look to Akira.

Akira turned his attention to Igor as he began to speak, "She is right, while the world may not be in peril for a while something else is coming and you have broken your jail and see the outside world for what it is."

"Is this truly reality that we were free to see?" Akira asked.

Igor chuckled, "Well because people chained themselves down they fail to realize that there is more to meet the eye."

Akira nodded understanding the concept.

"You are now on a new adventure even though your contract is complete you are now able to use some of your personas in the real world however unlike the Metaverse certain beings are restricted so long as they live or are still alive." Igor explained.

Akira understood where this was going. "Another game to play then right."

"Yes," Igor grin grew wider, "A game that is not just within the mind, but now because of world that is revealed to your eyes along with your other confidants they see reality in it's truest state."

Akira asked the obvious question, "What do I have to do to win?"

Lavenza jumped in, "My master asks for a remodeling of your old contract that you may not do certain personas however you will be able to used the ones available through power from your lineage."

Akira was feeling sleepy now and said, "I accept the contract to prepare for the worst to come."

Igor claps and says, "Then the contract is remade I hope we see each other again descendant of 732355466."

Akira blacked out.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you enjoy this story and please Follow and Review**

 **What do you think about this slight change in Canon DxD?**

 **ShadowXF**


	5. He Prepares

**He Prepares**

Akira had woken up early today at around 6:00a.m that morning. After the information about the Velvet Room being reopened again for his services he checked to see his he had Personas. Going through his mind he noticed Satanael immediately, next he found was Metatron, which was ironic considering the Angel of Contracts was the most powerful Angel and he was still there; Ongyo-ki, the leader of the oni and inventor of ninjutsu; Chi-You, Chinese god of weapons; Baal, the Canite God whom had the power to destroy anything in his path; Cybele, the Obsessive yandere goddess; Ishtar, the Goddess of Love, Yoshitune, The fallen general with sword mastery; Alice, Spirit from Wonderland, Daisoujou, the Starved Monk; Mother Harlot, the Whore of Babylon; Asura-Oh, a representation of gods of morals; and Mada, the devourer of the world in fire.

A powerful set of Personas indeed, each persona had a powerful trait about them.

Metatron had the strongest power over Blessed Skills.

Ongyo-ki had mastery of ninjutsu, senjutsu, and stealth.

Chi-You, master of all weapons and arts and Psychic abilities.

Baal and his destructive prowess and wind talent.

Cybele and her healing talents.

Ishtar's pure control over lightning and healing prowess.

Yoshitune and his ultimate sword skills that are remember to this day.

Alice the child of sadistic curse magic and death skills.

Daisoujou and the Expelling Exorcism techniques and purifying abilities.

Mother Harlot and her mastery of Ice and mind control.

Asura-Oh and his nuclear skills and mental fortitude against mind attacks.

Mada and fire techniques that were design to burn anything.

And now Akira can now hear voices in his head. Was he insane that is probable, however he noticed for the first time the voices of his Personas.

" **So he hears our voices at last."** A booming voice spoke in his head.

Opening and closing his eyes Akira saw each of his Personas visible only to him all in humanoid forms. Metatron look less like a machine but still had his silver and gold armor on him. Ongko-ki had a more slender figure that posed the body of an actual ninja with short horns coming out of his head. Chi-You had a mask that look like bull and still had four arms and legs. Baal look the same except looked less like a statue. Cybele had same skin tone but had a white dress on. Ishtar looked the same as before but with slightly shorter horns that were easier to balance. Yoshitune look practically the same as before except regular human sized. Alice and Dausoujou looked the same. Mother Harlot was standing normally off the Beast and the Beast grinned. Asura-Oh was in a respectful kneeling position. Mada look human with lava like eyes, an under bite, flaming hair, and a wheel spinning behind it. Though the last one shocked Akira the most, Satanael the fallen angel had curly black hair, red eyes, a general's uniform with medals over his chest, a black and red rifle holster on his back, and a Blade sheath on his side.

" **I see that you're here."** Satanael said as he watched Akira calculating and observing.

Akira looked at Satanael and asked the question he had been dying to find a reason for, "Are you the reason why I gained my wing?"

Satanael gave a happy chuckle, **"Maybe, Maybe not after all shouldn't you find out who are you."**

Akira saw the smug face of his own reflection and shook his head exasperated, "Why couldn't be easier."

" **Because power and knowledge can only be taught through suffering."** The Legendary Japanese General said as twirled his blade gracefully.

"I guess I should get ready for school then." Akira said closing his eyes and reopening them to see that the Personas were gone.

Morgana looked at Akira and asked, "You were just standing here are you ok?"

Akira looked to Morgana and said, "I may have made my life a little more complicated."

"Since when have you made it easy on your life." Morgana snickered as he jumped into Akira's bag, which had been set up last night.

Akira thought irritatedly, 'Why does my life play with me on its stupid marionette.'

* * *

Kuoh Town Street

"Sorry about that." Akira heard a familiar voice as he walked down the street and saw Issei and a Nun.

The nun just smiled and said, "No, that is perfectly fine thank you for helping."

Akira walked up to the two finding the situation funny due to most girls not wanting to be near Issei with ten foot pole, "Hey, Issei morning."

Issei and the nun turned towards me, "Hey, Akira-senpai what is going on?"

"Oh nothing," Akira said waving hand around like it didn't matter, "I just saw you talking to girl in person."

Issei and the nun blushed a little and the nun introduced herself, "My name is Asia Argento nice to meet you."

Akira felt a little of Shinya in her, like a child. "Well my name is Akira Kurusu, this guys senior and all around nice guy." He introduced himself to the named nun.

"So are you from Europe Argento sounds very Roman or Italian?" Akira inquired trying to understand why someone like her was here.

Asia nodded and said, "Yes, I was born in Europe but I was assigned to this Town's Church."

Akira nodded, "I see well we will probably see you around town so I am off and Issei?"

Issei wondered what was Akira going to say to him. "Get to school on time and don't blow it." Akira said as he was chuckling looking at Issei's crimson face.

* * *

Occult Club

Classes were over and Akira was now waiting for the meeting of the Occult Club to begin. He had to admit that it was nice to be in the club the people were nice and there was very few problems that were coming up despite the fact the whole club had Devils and he was the only half human in the group. 'That is a sad thought I cannot believe I am remotely completely human.' Was one of Akira's many thoughts during the period it took to get Issei to the Club.

Issei told about going near the Church when dropping off the nun on his way to school. Rias gave big warning of never go near a church because often a Priest was an exorcist that would kill a Devil on sight. After the sever tongue lashing Issei received. Rias began the meeting saying that they had to kill a stray devil, which was in the area. Akira asked, "What is a Stray Devil?"

Rias answered with, "A stray is devil that ran away from its master or killed he/she's master to be free of him. They tend to go mad and has primal urges to destroy things that ad hear to their corrupted morals as well they hunted by all factions to prevent the devil from gaining too much power that is not under control."

Akira understood the idea well due to him taking the hearts of criminals, but also killing shadows in the metaverse, there were some shadows that were so corrupted that they could not be recruited until they were forced to listen at gun point and even then some of them still rejected.

* * *

Building on the Outside of Town Dead of Night.

This was the building the devil was unused on the outside of town was where the devil was located. It used its power to lure humans so it feed and because it was in Rias territory she had to deal with the problem that was there. Akira decided was good idea to join along so to practice his renew powers and adapt.

Issei was looking terrified at the fact that a something does eat humans they had to fight it. Everyone else looked like it was routine, which was probably true.

"The smell of blood…" Koneko informed about building.

That meant the stray was in there.

"Ise, Akira it's a good time for you two experience what a stray is like."

Akira summoned **Lost Paradise** , "Well, I have some experience to deal with devils."

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm not going to much use in this." Issei stammered very afraid.

Rias turned to Issei and said, "Yes, that is a shame but you will at least see how Devils fight and see how Akira handles himself in the field of facing a new enemy."

"You will also learn about the traits of servants in peerages." Rias concluded her statement.

Issei looked at Rias, "Wait, Traits?"

Rias shook her head little but began to go full lecture mode on the history of the Great War, Devil Society, the Evil Piece System, the Devil's addiction to chess, and the Rating game.

Akira already knew this from Sona who gave him the expanded version when he went to grab his Club Joining Registration Sheet. Issei however looked slightly confused until it clicked for him.

"Got it so Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?" Issei questioned.

"Well Ise, you are" She said before she was interrupted by a presence.

Then they heard a voice, Akira prepared his rifle towards the sound.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" It was low disgusting voice.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias told the voice.

A inhuman laugh from the room, 'No wonder everyone kills a stray then.' Akira thought activating Thief's Eye and saw the horrible amalgamation.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. To top that off it had a snake tail that was independent of the main body.

It doesn't help that monster was the size of Abbadon in the Metaverse which was five meters tall.

This was more like the devil idea Akira was used to and Akira immediately got in a position to run to the side.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias exclaims.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster barks, but Rias just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

Kiba nodded and dashed in speed that was caught by Akira and Kiba also summoned a sword, "Yes"

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias says.

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased." Just like Rias said, Kiba's speed increases just as she said.

The monster is using a spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

Akira jumped up the walls with his own speed and hung upside down from the ceiling aiming his rifle preparing for his opportunity.

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

Akira saw a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko!

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—" Rias continued with her lecture

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!" The stray shouted.

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko. But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

Akira snickered a heard a voice in his head, **"That thing is nothing compared to my filth use my power."**

The voice Akira heard was Mother Harlot and decided to channel his persona's power into his next shot. Cold wind began to funnel inside creating a bullet of magic ice.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias told about Koneko's abilities

LIFT!

Koneko completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster got thrown backwards.

Akira held his position and readjusted his rifle right at the heap of monster the power of the Ice becoming stronger a little bit more time.

Akira had humorous little thought about how a little girl was like an ant. An Ant that had the strength of juggernaut. Cute idea.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]." Rias said concluding

"Guuuuuu…!" The stray moaned.

The monster stares at Akeno. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno puts her hands towards the sky.

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

Akira had a few thoughts if she could put more magic into it she might even have the power to match Thunder Reign.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!" The monster gets electrified violently and in serious pain.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke was coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." Akeno said smiling with glee.

Akira made a mental note that Akeno another half Fallen was also a major sadist.

Another bolt, one after the other and the monster screamed in pain.

"Hey Akeno mind if I take my shot?" Akira said with his rifle glowing dark blue.

Akeno looked up and said, "Be my guest."

Akira grinned and pulled the trigger, which sent the Magic Slug into the monster's body. This caused the monster's body to be impaled from ice from the inside. The skill Akira infused into that technique was Diamond Dust the most powerful Ice Skill for single targets and it was beautiful to watch.

Rias walked up to the stray, whose was still alive despite being impaled with ice and burnt by lightning.

Akira was satisfied and dropped from the ceiling, flipped, and landed on his feet with grace.

Rias approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

Rias put her hand towards the monster and demanded one question, "Any last words?"

"Kill me." That's the only thing the monster says in the pain.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. Ria's voice gave me the chills.

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm that looked similar to Eigeon.

It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body obliterating it.

The monster disappeared into nothing.

" **That is my power is she descendant"** Baal said regally impressed with the skill for a being so young.

"It's over. Good work everyone." Rias said in her usual tone of voice and the group nodded. **Lost Paradise** vanished off of Akira's shoulder and stretched a little.

'It was a little easy, but I guess the bigger they are the harder they fall.' Akira thought as he looked to Issei.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me." Issei asked.

"What is it?" Rias responds with a smile.

"My Piece…more like, what is my role as a servant." Issei said nervously.

There are two [Pieces] left since, Akeno-san is a [Queen], Koneko-chan is a [Rook], and Kiba is a [Knight].

The [Bishop] and…the [Pawn].

Issei looked was hoping for it, but it got shattered instantly. The crimson-hair beauty smiles at me and says it clearly. "You are a [Pawn]. Ise, you are a Pawn."

Akira could see the depression lines going off of Issei.

Akira would probably be considered a [Bishop] with the power of that amount of magic that was in the attack he had, but he probably would be classified a [King] or [Queen] if he was a devil.

Deciding to get back home Akira walked out and flew home.

* * *

Akira's Home

Akira was feeling better in shape than before he had to admit that flying was a pretty good excercise.

Akira got changed into his sleep ware and got ready for bed and was about to fall asleep when his phone started to buzz.

Morgana was sleeping on the windowsill and Akira checked it out.

 _Hey Akira, you do not believe what happened to all of us while you were gone._ \- Ryuji

Akira wondered what was going on with Ryuji and his friends in Tokyo

 _What happened?_ \- Akira

 _Everyone of the Phantom Thieves has a weird thing on him_ \- Ryuji

 _I GOT A FREAKING TAIL!_ \- Ryuji

 _I may or may not had it happen to me too._ \- Akira

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN.**

 **I hope you like note I left it on.**

 **I was planning for this I hope you Review and Follow.**

 **Guess what is going to happen next time and give your thoughts on what happen in the story.**

 **I will say this once again please PM ME FOR MISTAKES or ANY THING THAT IS CONFUSING**

\- **ShadowXF**


	6. He Confuses

**He Confuses**

Akira eyes opened wide the night of shock from his friends disturbed him. Did he cause this and why is it happening now. These questions just piled on his head. He would have to talk to them after school. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Akira rolled out of bed and saw that Morgana was flying.

Akira tried to pinch himself awake. It wasn't working why wasn't working. "Morgana stop flying you're a cat flying it makes no logical sense." Akira said in mild shock.

Morgana was just smiling so smugly at Akira's face of shock and confusion. Morgana had now on his little backs of his feet, were tiny sandals in black and white coloring and had little wings on them. "Your not the only cool one Joker, I can fly too."

Akira immediately got changed as soon as he can this was even bigger shock than Ryuji's conversation that they were going to need to discuss with the rest of the Phantom Thieves or the mess will be a disaster. Though with Morgana flying Akira had one of the most humorous thoughts, 'I wonder if this would be label between catastrophe and helicopter.'

* * *

Kuoh Academy Morning

Akeno was feeling really good today she got to let loose her sadistic side and Akira managed to impress her a little though Issei seemed to be so fun to tease.

She just arrived at the school to see that Akira looked like wreck. "So Akira-kun," she said teasingly, "Why do you look so messy today?"

Akira gave her the placid stare and said, "My cat has learned to fly."

Akeno just wondered if she heard him right, "Your cat has learned to fly?"

Akira continued the dead face stare and said slowly, "My cat has learned to fly and my friends in Tokyo have gotten into the same problem as I."

"Oh." Was all Akeno could say before Akira left to go to class and after a few minutes to compute what just happen she went to meet Rias to report this strange turn of events.

Morning Period

Akira was just feeling off and he heard the teacher call his name.

"Yes, Mr. Tsukiyama." Akira said sound tired.

"What is a saying in English that means it will never happen?" Mr. Tsukiyama said trying to catch Akira off guard.

Akira looked to his bag and said, "When Pigs Fly."

How much irony can be shoved one day for Akira?

* * *

Occult Club

Akira was sitting in his usual spot on the couch reading the _Gentleman Thief_ to finish from where he was in the book. Koneko was sitting on the opposite couch eating her sweets and had Morgana in her lap petting him.

Rias entered the room with Issei who looked a bit more upbeat than usual.

"So Akira where is your flying cat problem." Rias asked, as she wanted to know what the problem was.

Akira closed his book and said, "If you will Morgana."

Morgana perked up and said, "Come on it was feeling so good."

The Occult Research Club froze with the exception of Koneko and Akira.

Akira felt a pang irritation and annoying problem come up, "Did you hear Morgana?"

The rest of the group was in shock while Morgana said, "Well the I guess that jig is up."

And after that statement the little sandals on Morgana's feet began to flutter and he was flying.

"Oh my." Akeno said even though she had seen her fair share of weird, but she had heard the cat meow before on Akira first time bringing the feline to the clubhouse and here it is talking and flying it didn't make sense.

Morgana did a flip and landed on his four feet and made bow saying, "That is the show ladies my name is Morgana and I am this guy's," He pointed smugly at Akira with his tail, "closest confidant."

Akira could have sworn he blew a gasket and almost demonically spoke, "Well Morgana since your so inclined to show off then how about I will not get you some tuna tonight."

"PLEASE NO," Morgana was on the ground in front of Akira, "I WANT MY TUNA EVERYTIME I WAS SUPPOSE GET SOME IT NEVER HAPPENS!"

The entire group of devils minus Issei, who was in shock at the cat, sweat dropped at the bizarre situation that seemed to be between the owner and cat.

Rias decided to avoid this situation and said, "Well it seems Morgana and Akira are going to solve the problem themselves as this is not our specialty."

Akira could only deadpan and said in response, "I have to skip stuff today I have a problem that is personal I have to deal with."

Rias could only sigh and let Akira go.

* * *

Akira's Home

Akira was on his phone texting to main group chat and wrote.

 _Hey guys now please tell me what is going on_ – Akira

 _Hey Akira it is so strange even I don't know what is happening_ – Futaba

 _Hey Akira did something happen you?_ – Ann

 _Well he said something to Ryuji and I think we might have a clue to go on_ – Yusuke

 _I have a fallen angels wing_ – Akira

 _You're kidding me_ – Makoto

 _Ohhh can you fly?_ \- Futaba

 _That must be interesting to have_ \- Haru

 _Yes, and can you tell me what happened to you guys_ – Akira

 _Well my computer suddenly became a book that can now acts as my texting device and my action figures can come life now_ – Futaba

 _I got weird words in my head that allows me to do magic and I have two cute dogs with mismatching colored eyes –_ Ann

 _They hate Ryuji_ \- Futaba

 _I woke up with silver knuckles that said_ _ **purgatorium**_ _and_ _ **Iustitiae,**_ _and I have a cross tattoo on my shoulder blade_ \- Makoto

 _Sae must have freaked_ \- Akira

 _Plants grow three times as fast and healthy when I am near them_ – Haru

 _I have new love for Ice Sculptures and I can create mini blizzards when I focus_ – Yusuke

 _Like Inari wasn't_ _eccentric enough_ \- Futaba

 _I resent that_ \- Yusuke

 _Hey Guys sorry I had to do something_ – Ryuji

 _No problem Ryuji_ – Akira

 _Well since were talking I have tail now and my body seems to be in better shape and my knee feels even better than before_ – Ryuji

 _Well I can also summon a rifle and short blade_ – Akira

 _And Morgana is able to fly and has little winged sandals on his feet_ – Akira

 _This is messed up_ – Ryuji

 _You can say that again_ – Ann

 _Well Akira anything happen to you since you left_ – Makoto

 _I may have met devil society back home_ – Akira

 _You're kidding me_ – Futaba

 _So logically doesn't that mean that there are fallen angels and angels too_ – Yusuke

 _Oh my_ – Haru

 _Well when are you guys available to come to town?_ – Akira

 _I am available this spring break for a week_ – Ryuji

 _I am along that line_ – Futaba

 _I have no issues_ – Yusuke

 _Makoto and I have no problems_ – Haru

 _I have no modeling during that time so it is an Ok_ – Ann

 _Then we meet during the break_ – Akira

Akira felt like a mess from that conversation somehow they caused the supernatural to be intertwined within themselves and yet somehow this year is more confusing than the last. Deciding to go for a walk to get his mind out of the mess his friends and himself was in and asked Morgana to join him.

* * *

Kuoh Street Evening

Akira was having a pleasant walk down the street with Morgana walking beside him.

"This is nice end of winter with cool air and supernatural messes." Morgana said amused with the problem even though it was serious.

Akira stayed silent walking through the street and he saw Issei's bike next to a house.

"Well I guess Issei is still on Flyer duty and Akira used Thief's Eye to check on the new devil only to see white twisted aura coming from inside beside Issei's outline. An enemy that was weaker to Akira but clearly stronger than Issei by comparing Aura size.

Akira ran inside the building summoning **Paradise Lost** as in close quarters a blade is a more effective weapon.

" **I sense a disgusting thing that even revolts devils"** Baal spoke in Akira's mind just as Akira got inside.

Just as Akira entered the room **Paradise Lost** gained an extension with a watery blade through Baal.

"So another shitty devil showed up I will be glad to rip you to pieces." The priest said.

This priest literally irritated and disgusted Akira and he could literally see the sin coming from him with his malicious grin, creepy white hair, and insane eyes.

Akira clashed blades with the Priest's sword of light and each hit spark against the blades.

"So your not a weak shitty devil like that little shit there." The Priest said, his tongue hanging.

Issei was covering his right leg which looked shot from the look of it.

Akira was in complete serious mode, "Last time I checked Priests were weak cowering snobs."

The Priest cackled insanely as they continued to clash, "That is a good one."

After he said this, the priest aimed a handgun at Issei and suddenly Asia got in the way.

"Don't hurt him Father Freed." Asia said protecting Issei.

Freed released his blade from Akira and his deadlock and hit Asia into the wall and put her hands above her head and stabbed

"How dare you." Issei shouted with his sacred gear on his hand kneeling on one leg.

The fight would have continued until Akira saw the red glow and reveal of Rias Gremory's Peerage.

"Your sick human Freed I would not even go that low." Akira growled charging his blade with magic.

Freed was insane that was seen from his antics of crazy giggling.

"Well you're a shitty devil and I will kill every single one of you." Freed said madly as he turned to the group and suddenly a dark field opened above him.

Freed laughed, "Well I guess the fallen are eager to kill you."

Akira saw three fallen come down from the field all of them he recognized on was Raynare who killed Issei, the other fallen angel was the one who attacked him, and the last one was the one Issei fought and won against.

"Well if it isn't the devils." Raynare said mockingly.

Akira snarled, "If it isn't the runaway bitch."

The fallen grew angry, "You mock me half blood."

"I do, Ayamur!" Akira shouted as he sent the watery blade straight at the angels who managed to dodge the attack.

However that didn't mean all weren't hit. Raynare had her arm cut off trying to dodge the attack.

"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!" Raynare spoke angrily.

"Like you can you coward." Akira taunted as the rest of the Occult Research Club prepared to strike.

The one of the fallen angels that attacked Issei before said, "We have no time for this you need to heal up before the ritual."

Raynare could only snarl as she grabbed her cut arm before jumping into portal.

The other two fallen grabbed Freed and Asia and were going to fly into portal.

"Issei… Thank… you…" Asia said tears rolling before she was taken into the portal.

Issei cried softly as Asia was going through the portal, "Asia"

The group of fallen, Freed, and Asia disappeared and the field closed.

"Dammit." Akira said as **Paradise Lost** vanished.

"Asssiiiiaaaaa!" Issei said reaching for where the portal was.

Akira knew that this wasn't the end of the problem by a long shot.

* * *

Next day Church Evening

Akira had to wonder what was going through Issei's head when he was dragged by Issei along with Koneko and Kiba to fight the Fallen. Issei had already gotten a warning from Rias about churches as well as the possibility that Issei was not thinking was an option. It didn't help the fact that Miss President had some business to do, but also took Akeno with her. A blessing if you asked Akira though he knew that he was a the sort of leader of the group as Kiba and Koneko weren't one for tactics. Issei was no exception.

"Akira-senpai you ready to go in." Issei asked even though he was nervous.

Akira had to wonder what sort of God allowed this type of Blasphemy on this scale.

"I am ready to go in Kiba you have the map ready?" Akira replied to Issei and questioned Kiba.

"Yup and the sanctuary seems to have been modified." Kiba said showing the plan details.

Issei looked confused, "Where did you get the…"

"Standard procedure for enemy territory." Kiba said smiling.

Koneko was looking at the building, "Fallen inside."

Akira made sure check if they were ready for what was in the the church and gave the go ahead.

* * *

Inside the Church

*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Clapping echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar. Seeing the face, Akira became annoyed and angered.

"Freed." Akira said summon **Paradise Lost**.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!" Freed spoke insanely before drawing his weapons and rushing.

Akira had no time for this and asked, "Where the hell is Asia?"

Kiba intercepted Freed with his own blade.

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual." Freed said nonchalantly not caring about the Fallen Angels.

Akira took advantage of Kiba's interception and Freed's lack of care to rush to the alter.

Akira decided to call upon Chi-You and with one swing of his blade Akira cut the Alter in half.

Akira said, "I'm going down, Issei come with me. Kiba and Koneko handle Freed."

Akira descended the steps with Issei in toe leaving Kiba and Koneko to handle psycho priest.

* * *

Under the Sanctuary

"Well if it isn't the stupid love sick boy and half-blood traitor." Raynare said to the two whom were now surrounded by priests with light blades.

Akira switched Personas to Yoshitune and began charging power into **Paradise Lost**

"Asiaaa!"

Asia noticed Issei's voice and looks at me.

"…Ise-san?" She said weakly

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

Issei smiled at her and a teardrop from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." Raynare said cruelly.

'The ritual is finished?' Akira thought before Asia glowed and screamed.

Issei tried to break through but was blocked off by the Priests.

Akira felt near full power for the needed attack just a few seconds more.

At that time, a large light comes out of Asia's body. Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!" With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light.

Then the bright light envelops the ritual room. When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green colored light from her body.

" Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" The Fallen Angel makes a big laugh.

Asia collapsed to the ground and Issei caught her trying to wake her up.

At that moment Akira unleashed the power he built up and said ominously, "Hassou Tobi."

And he swung causing all the priests and Raynare to end up in slashes causing major bleeding everywhere in the room and that was when Koneko and Kiba came down and saw the mess.

"DAMN YOU HALF BLOOD." Raynare screamed as she regenerated and flew upstairs past Kiba and Koneko.

"Kiba, Koneko bring up Asia, Issei come with me you need to face this yourself.

The two ran up after Raynare while Kiba and Koneko nodded and checked on Asia seeing that she was dying before a light happened.

* * *

Main Room Church

Akira was tempted to fly up the stairs but this wasn't the time and just full-blown sprint up the stairs with his peak physic. Issei was running hard too probably on adrenaline or new devil strength. On upon getting to the main room both Akira and Issei saw the heartless fallen laughing preparing for something

Raynare was pissed off and decided to blow of steam by teasing Issei

"It's futile." Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting Issei's thoughts again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die." Raynare cackled at Issei's futile attempts.

Akira was pissed off Asia never deserved it no matter what she done. Her personality was that of a helpful healer and not that of cruel being before him.

"Then give the Sacred Gear back!"

Issei shout at her, but she just laughs. "There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

Issei was becoming more downcast from every word, but for every word the twisted being said he grew more determined.

"Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember."

Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"It was pretty fun. The time I dated you." Raynare began to mock teasingly.

"You were my first girlfriend." Issei said slowly getting angry.

Akira knew that Issei had to over come this and not let her mind game get to him.

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman." She kept mocking Issei

"…I was serious about taking care of you." Issei was close to exploding and Akira switch weapons aiming **Lost Paradise**.

Yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic." She mocked Issei's hopes.

Akira could see through the Thief's Eye that Issei's gauntlet was increasing his power like amp.

"I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date." Issei was reaching boiling point.

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!" Raynare just laughed.

Akira could only feel anger he had seen this once before with Tsubasa when Akira was helped Makoto with her friend Eko.

"Yuuma-chan." Issei said quietly.

"I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?" Raynare finished and Issei screamed and his sacred gear changed in something like a draconic arm for a human all crimson.

Issei rushed in a slammed his fist into Raynare's chest causing her spit blood.

Raynare was shocked that she wasn't healing from her wound made by Issei, "How can prevent me from healing."

[BOOST] Akira heard from Issei's gauntlet.

Issei began to walk to Raynare whom was trying to stand up.

[BOOST] He heard again.

Raynare them threw a light spear into Issei.

Issei screamed in agony and slowly under sheer will he pull the spear of light out screaming in pure rage.

Akira thought it should be painful for a devil because light was a devil's natural enemy.

Issei stood and Akira heard [BOOST]

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!" Raynare screamed.

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

[BOOST]

Issei glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

[BOOST]

"Let's go Sacred Gear." Issei said as he ran to Raynare.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…" Raynare spoke in shock.

[BOOST]

Rias is the only High-class Devil Akira knew, so it means that Issei currently about the same strength as her at least. Akira grinned at Issei awakening to true power

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!" Raynare screamed.

[BOOST]

Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.

Issei hit it to the side with my fist. The spears of light disappear easily.

Seeing me hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

[EXPLOSION]

"N-No!" Raynare said as flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

'Is she trying to run away? Hey wasn't she looking down and laughing at Issei till a few seconds ago.' Akira though as he saw the pitiful escape

Issei went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and Issei grabbed her arm. He had unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react to.

'That was almost as fast as Kiba.' Akira thought as he saw Rias' group come up the stairs and watched the scene unfold.

'Finish it Issei.' Akira thought as he watched the scene prepare to hit it's climax.

"I won't let you get away!" Issei shouted as gripped preparing to punch Raynare.

"I'm superior—!" Raynare tried to speak before she was cut off by.

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

The fist was going straight for the Angels face.

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!" Raynare screamed before she was smashed in the nose.

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!" Issei howled sending the full force of his fist into the fallen.

The gauntlet released all of its energy. Akira could hear the slam as the fallen went flying to the window. The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall and stained glass. Dust and glass shards start to spread everywhere. When the dust disappeared, there is nothing left in the direction Issei punched Raynare towards except a hole of an Angel right through wall and glasswork.

The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground.

She isn't moving. Akira can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

Issei then dropped but not before Akira and Kiba grabbed him by the arms and held him up.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel." Kiba congratulated Issei

Akira grinned and said, "You pretty good."

"Buchou told me not to interfere." Akeno said as she was watching Issei's shock.

'Rias did?' Issei thought.

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias said proudly.

When Issei turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias was walking towards Issei smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

Akira said having a small laugh, "Well Issei, it seems you finally got some serious compliment."

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" Issei said nervously.

"From the basement. She finished her business, so she likely used the magic-circle to come here." Akira logically deducted (Thank you Akechi.)

Rias makes a sigh to Issei.

'She was also nervous from going into a church because she is a high ranking devil in her society.' Akira thought why she seemed relieved from when she came from downstairs with Kiba and Koneko while Akira was with Issei.' Akira inferred from Rias face.

Then Koneko walks past Issei.

Rias stands front of Issei and said, "Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow." Issei chuckled a little humbled from his experience.

"Excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." She taps on my nose as she talked.

" The Church is in a mess though Buchou, is it alright?" Akeno has a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?" Issei inquired timidly though Akira was feeling a bit nervous on what was going to happen next.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when assassins target us. For revenge and payback." Rias explained.

"But it won't happen this time." Rias continued calming the tension of the group.

"Why is that?" Akira asked curiously.

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened." Rias clarified, which Issei looked very relieved about the helpful info.

Akira understood. 'So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.'

"Buchou. I've brought it." The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko.

She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging was a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare.

So Koneko is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom Issei had punched away with impressive strength.

'I guess everyone has their quirk about them.' Akira thought as Koneko dragged Raynare into a spot where Rias pointed.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno." Rias ordered

"Yes." Akeno lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Akira wasn't even surprised by that because he knew devils like Leviathan

Akeno splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

Rias smiled.

Akira proceeded to watch Raynare break down and then got destroyed by Rias using what was called the power of Destruction giving her the name of Ruin Princess.

'Nice name.' Akira thought as Raynare was destroyed.

But before Raynare was destroyed Rias rubbed one thing in her face.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Rias.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear, One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

Akira was mildly surprised, only mildly because he himself technically killed a god himself, but the term Longinus was referencing a centurion who killed Jesus with his spear.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

'Well, well this is certainly as big as a surprise as when I went into the Metaverse the first time.' Akira thought as he watch the shock of Raynare.

After the hassle Issei began pour out his feelings for Asia who died to Rias who made the decision to be brought back to life using a [Bishop] piece Rias had along with Asia's sacred gear Twilight Healing.

A healer was a very useful person to have in a group something that saved Akira many times and he approved the decision after seeing Rias personality with her servants.

Akira was pretty happy it ended on a good note.

"Hey Akira," Rias asked as Akira was leaving the church, "why did you help Issei out?"

Akira gave small smile, "Because someone has to guide the hero to victory for the first time."

"Though if there is one thing being friends with him is. It is a memory I will never forget." As Akira revealed his one wing and walked out the door with Issei gawking at him.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter I am glad that someone got the Final Fantasy Reference in the Reviews good job and I am glad someone got the Phone code, it is little throw back to how Igor originally used a Phone to fuse into Personas.**

 **Please Review and Follow also post your thoughts on the upcoming Rating Games.**

 **A note to Beta Readers I not getting one so I learn to check over my own work and see if I still miss my mistakes so that I may improve as a writer.**

 **I like to thank you for the Reviewers that pointed out my mistakes. Even though I am making this story I am not the best or heck even a good writer I just want people to enjoy what I write and I will say this again I am doing my best to have you all enjoy my works.**

 **\- ShadowXF**

 **PS. Just enjoy reading this is a fun thing not something I take that seriously.**


	7. He Reveals

**He Reveals**

* * *

 _Velvet Room_

Akira felt so at peace with himself and he heard the light music in the background soothing his soul. Slowly opening his eyes Akira realized he was in the Velvet Room version of Leblanc. Getting out of the comfortable bed Akira walked to the stairs and went downstairs. And there in their previous spots Igor sat behind the counter while Lavenza sat on a bar stool and one stool was opened for him.

"Welcome back my Trickster." Lavenza said smiling offering him a seat to sit at.

Igor grinned his usual smile and spoke, "Welcome to the Velvet Room you have seemed to started your new journey I hope it was an improvement over the last one."

Akira just thought about what happened during his first adventures at Kuoh and the people he met and enemies that he saw. Igor just watched as Akira was lost in his thoughts. Lavenza observed the little muscle movement from Akira's face whom was enjoying his memories.

"I believe that it is a less problematic start, but judging from the way you said started you mean that something is coming." Akira smiled then went neutral.

Igor chuckled, "Well you are perceptive Trickster or maybe your time with the Wheel of Fortune has allowed you to see into the future."

Lavenza giggled and Akira just smiled. Akira then saw a deck of cards right beside Igor.

"Do you want to see your fortune?" Igor inquired knowing what the reaction is.

Akira nodded, knowledge was powerful and the cards had their general meanings and it allowed Akira mold his fate within his grasp.

"Very well." Igor said as he spread three cards on the table.

Flipping over the first one they saw the Devil.

Second became the Strength.

And the third showed the Tower.

"This is very serious circumstances it seems," Igor stared at the cards and Akira knew what that set of tarots mean, "Your future will be full of temptation and strength will be needed to break through the coming disaster."

Akira said the words that he knew that he would say against any opposition, "I am never alone and with the people whom I became confidants with I know that I will be ready when it comes."

Igor could only clap his hands, "Very well Trickster I would like you to know that the door to the Velvet Room will be open where you walk around in your home and oh before you leave please raise your right hand."

Akira lifted his hand up to shoulder height and saw a blue card float down.

"The World." Akira said remember Igor's last words before Akira left Tokyo.

Igor nodded and said, "Your connection to your last journey is through that card as it represents the fulfillment of your choice so make sure to call upon what you know well."

Akira felt like his eyes were getting heavier.

"I will hope you return to the Velvet Room again." Igor said as Akira drifted.

Just before he closed his eyes he saw Lavenza opened the Compendium and smile.

Next Morning Akira's Home

Akira had gotten himself ready for school seeing Morgana with his little winged sandals didn't bother Akira anymore. Akira decided to stretch his wing out, 'It is such a wonderful thing to do man now I understand why Angels have their wings out all the time.'

Morgana was feeling just as good as Akira due to just waking up at a nice time. "So Akira what is your response to the newbie." Morgana inquired trying to see what would be done.

Akira just smiled and said, "I will say my piece when he asks and if just accepts then it is better for all of us."

Morgana nodded and both him and Akira went on their way to school.

* * *

Kuoh Academy Training Montage

Akira was feeling quite happy with himself knowing about his top physical condition from all the Palaces and training at the Gym 'Protein Lover'. Issei was a entire matter that Akira was sort of ashamed about to just talk about the physical. Rias had insisted that Issei get some training because she didn't want a weak servant.

Akira did know where she was coming from as a weak teammate is just as dangerous as a strong enemy. He decided to join Issei in the exercises and Akira easily out speed on the 20km run, lapped Issei on the 100 laps of dashes, and even showed a nimbleness and flexibility that most gymnasts would appreciate.

Issei however grew faster and his stamina improved greatly with Rias being a slave driver and Akira's constant teasing getting Issei to push himself out doing his previous records and physical strength.

Granted Issei was completely oblivious to the fact that this was probably going to save his behind more times than he could count.

A Few weeks into Training

Akira was feeling quite happy with his body right now after a week of running and exercises he felt like a million yen. Taking a drink of water to quench his thirst and in amusement watch Issei try to get through his pushups and that was when Kiba came up and sat beside him.

"Hey Akira you happy with yourself?" Kiba asked wondering about the Half-Blood.

Akira took another drink and said, "I am happy from where I was before and with all the exercise I think I can get myself back to where I was a few months before I left Tokyo."

Kiba nodded and watched Issei struggle on number 65 before he was spanked.

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous." Rias said very seriously

"… T-That's… 68… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me… 69… is making my guts as a horse into the max gear… 70!" Issei groaned as kept pushing on.

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?" Rias said smiling very pleased.

Akira decided to catcall and said, "Well we can always start right back at zero."

Issei just gave a dirty look at Akira and said, "Stop acting cocky you stupid protein monster.

(Somewhere in Japan in the police station two people just sneezed.)

Akira just smiled a drank some more water.

Rias looked around in thought and said, "Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?" Issei said as he was continuing to do push ups.

When Issei asked her, we heard a familiar voice that said, "Excuse me".

Everyone look towards the direction that the voice came from while staying in the push-up posture—.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late… hauu!"

The blonde haired girl, Asia, trips over as she spoke.

After Asia arrived Issei decided to take a break and Akira decided to join them.

Asia handed out tea she prepared and when Akira sipped some he felt the smooth fruity taste on his exquisite palate.

"This a very good tea Asia." Akira said approvingly continuing to drink from his cup.

Issei received his cup and said, "Thanks Asia."

Issei took a sip of his and from Akira's point of view he seem very happy.

"So Asia why are you here?" Issei asked wanting to know the situation.

Asia blushed and said, "I heard that Ise-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning… so I wanted to be of help to Ise-san. Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

Akira nodded and said, "Well you picked and made a very good cup of tea."

Asia smiled happily at Akira's approval as he was generally both helpful and brilliant giving tips about healing on a single point versus and area.

Rias came over to the group of tea drinkers from where she was preparing something.

"Rias what's wrong?" Issei asked curious at what she was doing.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now." Rias said smiling.

Akira thought for a second on whose luggage it was, but then thought who it can be. Issei looked confused as hell.

"It's about time that the luggage arrives." Rias said taking Issei and Asia with her.

Akira continued to drink the excellent tea.

* * *

Akira's Home Evening A few days later

During that training time during the month Akira had, he spent a large amount of times going over supplies that he never though he would use again.

Akira had his Eternal Lock-pick, which was eternally useful as surprisingly he had learned that it worked on Magic Locks as well (bless be the time kill Decarabia and Anubis), he had a few elemental set explosives, two sets of force explosives, four smoke bombs, and a treasure trap. He even had a Megido bomb for annoying impossible to kill enemies.

All in all Akira was have a blast going through his items. He had a few Somas, plenty of life stones, devil fruits (not One Piece), little orbs of snuff souls and chewing souls, some Amrita Sodas and sprays, and some revival beads. To say the least he was very prepared in terms of items to recover him self.

Akira had also went also to a weird voodoo shop in town where they had Straw Dolls and Sealing Paper, which actually became magical in his hands.

Final organized after a week of preparations Akira spent his time getting himself ready for his new expedition should it ever come to it. He was prepared for anything and it was pretty effective for the devils, angels, and fallen.

"So, son what are you are you doing." Akira heard a voice behind him. Tsukiko Kurusu whom was behind Akira in the doorway.

Akira felt in severe danger, "Hi Kaa-san why are you here."

"Well son what are you doing?" Tsukiko had her hand behind her back.

Akira instinctively activated Thief's Eye and saw something that made Akira questioned what his mother was before she was married. What she had behind her back was a had sword handle.

Akira immediately went for the safe side, "Well I am getting stuff ready for a project were doing."

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow, "Really son are you sure?"

Akira thankfully had his right hand under his desk which was hidden from view, "Yes, Kaa-san unless you have something to ask of me please be straight forward."

Akira summoned **Lost Paradise** beneath his desk.

"Well son since you asked." Tsukiko aimed a blade of light similar to Freed had, when Akira was at the Church, at Akira's neck and Akira had his rifle in his mother's face.

Akira was feeling nervous, but he could see in his mother's face she was fearful of the gun trained on her head though he had a sword at his neck.

"Kaa-san why do you have a blade of light in your possession?" Akira said quietly keeping his rifle trained on his mother's head.

"I could ask you the same with that rifle son." Tsukiko said as sweat rolled down her brow keeping the sword still.

Akira went through a list of options that could be done in this situation.

1\. Shoot his mother, which was a big no.

2\. Drop his rifle, which likely put him in a bad situation.

3\. Negotiate, which has a possibility to work.

4\. Calm his mother and his own nerves to find a solution.

It took all his charm, kindness, guts, and wisdom and calmed causing the tension in the small room to decrease and said, "Kaa-san please lower your sword and I will lower my rifle, there is no point hurt each other."

Tsukiko heard the words and wanted to believe them, but she needed take a deep breath in and out. After a minute of this the sword and rifle were lowered. Akira immediately let the rifle vanish while he sat back down in his chair while Tsukiko sat down on his bed her sword dissipated.

Akira and Tsukiko sat in silence for a minute before Akira broke it with asking, "Why?"

Tsukiko looked ashamed, "I could have sworn that you were a fallen angel it took awhile, but when I checked my seals they shown that there was a fallen within my home and I searched everywhere and the seal lead to you."

Akira paused before responding, "Kaa-san before you panic I would like to show something and explain why."

"What is it?" Tsukiko felt fear creeping up.

"Promise me you will not kill me." Akira said with genuine feeling.

Tsukiko took a breathed and said, "I will not hurt you my son."

Akira revealed his one wing to his mother who gasped in shock.

"No… no… no… no…" Tsukiko muttered feeling the dread of what was to be said.

"It is not Tou-san, Kaa-san." Akira said as he stood and grabbed her shoulders to calm her looking her in the eyes. She was shaking as if something rejected her very being.

Tsukiko looked up to Akira and asked, "What?"

Akira breathed out, "This is because of what happened during my time in Tokyo."

Akira sat back down keeping his wing out and began explaining his story from the beginning. He explained when he went and discovered an aspect of the supernatural that was completely foreign to her and began explaining why it happened.

"So if I am getting this right," Tsukiko said as she gripped her sword handle, "you were a pawn in a god's game and everything including your arrest was under its hand."

Akira nodded and began to explain the tales of the Metaverse and the Palaces that inhabit it from the Castle of Lust to the Museum of Vanity and even the Ship of Pride. He also told about the Prison of Sloth that caused the mass mind manipulation of the populous.

Tsukiko was shaking severely realizing that she was manipulated as much as any human in that prison and on TV saw the Christmas Day and the horrible supernatural thing that was happening. "So I was controlled and you were the one who was behind that incident that shocked the supernatural world."

Akira could only say, "Yes I was and I was glad that I rejected the enslavement of mankind."

Tsukiko gave a deep hug to Akira who was little surprised and returned the hug.

Tsukiko was crying a little, "I am sorry for not believing you I… I think I should tell you about my actual past."

Akira was intrigued his mother had told that her past involved charity work and that she often went to church and never thought about it, but with the sword in her hand she obviously was at least and exorcist or someone involved in the holy business.

"I was involved in the church as a High Exorcist and I was damn good one though it lead me to one of the secrets that I am not sure about even to this day though it entitled a secret that all the biblical factions." Tsukiko said solemnly as she was crying tears.

Akira thought about it and clicked for him, " **He** is dead."

Tsukiko was in shock, but nodded.

"That is why I left and went into retirement early and I was told never to tell anyone by the Pope himself." Tsukiko said as she shook off her shock.

Akira knew this was incredibly important information that he had just received and decided to tell something else.

"I understand now why you didn't baptized me, but now I think I should tell you how my power works." Akira said this and a card spiraled down formed existence and stood.

"Number 21, the World." Akira said as he crushed the card showing his Phantom Thief Outfit mask on.

"Oh my what is this power it is not Fallen, Demonic, or Angelic energy." Tsukiko spoke hushed.

Akira felt the rush of power as he activated his powers after a long time, "This is the power of Persona."

The former exorcist eyes furrowed, "Persona?"

Akira nodded and said, "The power of the mind taking form."

As he said those words his mask burned away to reveal Arsene behind him.

Tsukiko immediately went for her sword and it came to life.

"Mom wait!" Akira said as she froze, "This is my initial Persona, Arsene."

Akira's mother let the sword's light vanish and said, "Arsene Lupin from Leblanc's Novels of the Gentleman Thief?"

Akira nodded and decided to tell about his friends and their Personas telling about their power over wind, ice, fire, and electricity.

Tsukiko was now giggling after Akira finished talking about Haru, this made Akira very nervous.

"That is funny so now all your friends have some kind of power of their Personas now in the real world like you." Tsukiko managed to control her giggling as she spoke.

"Yes though I have a bit of an exception to our group because I have the power of the Wild Card." Akira said as he prepared for another long explanation.

"So surprise me son what is this Wild Card." Tsukiko said cheekily feeling more like her usual positive self.

Akira began to explained about the Wild Cards and how each Persona is assigned an Arcana that suits him and because Akira is of the Fool Arcana he had the skill of the Wild Card, which allows him to use all Arcana of Personas and he wasn't limited to his initial and final Persona like the rest of his friends. Plus also with the World Arcana he was able to access new Personas that he never had and all Arcana had even more Personas.

Tsukiko began to giggle again, "So you have a power that allows you to adapt on the fly and not only that, but that is a result of your originally plain personality growing up and here I thought you were a bad little boy hehehe."

Akira groaned and eventually his mother thought it been the best to stop.

"Son if there is anything supernatural and you need some advice please ask me and if you want advice on light abilities you can ask me." The former exorcist left Akira to clean up and get ready for the Occult Club Meeting to see how was fitting in.

* * *

Occult Club Next Morning

Akira was surprised he got a notice to come immediately to the club, which surprised him this had to be important if everyone had to be there.

'This practically is a problem if this is a notice for everyone.' Akira thought as he went up the stairs to see the doors open and saw that Issei, Asia, and Kiba had arrived earlier than him.

Akira felt the aura of a powerful being in front of Issei, Asia, and Kiba. The presence felt like a power devil such as Beelzebub or Belial. As he walked up the stairs he active Thief's Eye and saw a red aura within the room, which meant that he should be careful.

As Akira entered the room Issei, Asia, and Kiba turned to see Akira simply find a spot on the wall and lied back. The powerful devil that Akira saw was wearing a maid outfit, but it didn't fool Akira she had an aura of authority.

"You don't seem to be a devil." The maid said as she looked to Rias.

Rias whom was stressed out said, "Akira is an exception here and he is skilled and not to be underestimated Grayfia-san."

Grayfia turned to Akira and Akira nodded his head and said, "Apologies for any disturbance Grayfia-san."

She nodded and Akira had to wonder who she was to have that much power that Akira sensed but he also recognized the tense atmosphere as he entered the room and Akira decided to keep his thoughts to himself for now.

Morgana who was sitting in Akira's bag was keeping still and silent having his own thoughts and Morgana could smell the strength of the Devil in front of Akira. Morgana was wondering about the last few days first Akira's mother was a former exorcist, God was dead, and now this powerful Devil lady.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rias says starting off the meeting.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia spoke respectfully.

Rias rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—" Rias said as the magic circle on the ground interrupted her.

Akira may have not much experience with teleportation magic though he recognized that the Gremory symbol was changed into something like bird.

"—Phoenix" Kiba spoke under his breath.

'Phoenix, great a devil clan that has powers of an Immortal Phoenix.' Akira thought before a pillar of fire rose out circle revealing a young man in suit unprofessionally worn with his hands in his pocket.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." The devil said.

Akira knew that this guy was going to be a problem and put his hand behind his back.

The Devil looked towards Rias with his wild handsome face and said, "My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

This guy gave off the same vibe of Haru's old fiancé which made Akira's hand twitch in irritation wanting to blow a hole in his head.

Rias is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Rias.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." The Devil said smoothly as he grabbed Rias' arm.

Everyone in the room grew very angry Akira was practically seeing everyone get ready to attack this man, even if he was Rias' Fiancé.

"…Let go of me Raiser." Rias said coldly and pissed off.

She pulled off Raiser's hand and he just smirked.

Now it was Issei who let off the first shot, "Hey, you. You are being rude to Rias. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

Raiser looked displeased to Issei and said, "Ah, Who are you?"

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." Issei said with pride.

Raiser was not impressed and spoke, "Hmm. Ah, okay."

Issei was irritated and spoke back, "I mean, who the heck are you?"

The guy seems a bit surprised by Issei's question though Akira could connect the dots that Raiser was High-Class Devil and Rias' soon to be husband.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so." Raiser said oozing with an aura of a jackass.

Rias remained stern, "I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" Raiser said chuckling then laughing.

Then Grayfia comes into the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Grayfia said

"Y-Yes." Issei stuttered.

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." Grayfia-san explains it to me about this Devil.

'Yup right on the money and jackpot.' Akira though as Issei as he was trying to connect how Raiser connected to Rias.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Grayfia concluded, "He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

Time skip a few minutes

Akira decided to make coffee something that Akira was profoundly good at after helping Sojiro during his time in Tokyo. Using some of the beans he had dropped off at the club he made coffee for everyone even Raiser whom was curious about the human in the group.

"Excellent coffee I never thought someone could be this skilled in making it." Raiser commented on Akira's work.

Akira nodded and said, "Thanks."

Rias who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Rias keeps on shaking his hands off, but the devil keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is Really close to her!

They, her servants and Akira, are sitting away from the two High-class Devils and can only look at them.

Akira knew that if Raiser went to far he would put a bullet in his head before anyone could blink. Even Akira's Personas were feeling irritated by the Devil's Presence and his Personas were saying await the strike.

Issei was slowly loosing his temper and Akira move towards him and whispered, "Calm we will get an opportunity."

These words seem to have a little effect on Issei whom was nearing the end of his breaking point.

Issei began to drool in his thoughts and Akira left him to the rest of the Occult Club and saw that the situation was getting worse for Rias.

"Stop it already!" Rias angry voice echoes through the room.

Rias got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!" She practically shouted at him.

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious." Raiser said smoothly.

Akira had his hand behind his back ready.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!" Rias told her Fiancé angrily

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pureblood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pureblood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pureblood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pureblood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" Raiser explained the situation out to everyone.

'So that is why he is so persistent.' Akira thought listening on.

Raiser continued, "The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who get close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pureblood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the purebloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

Akira thought irritated, 'That is a load of it because even if they do marry devils can have multiple children with any number of devils to keep it pure.'

Akira knew however this situation involved heavy politics and because of that the problems they see is only a small scope of the problem. The only thing Akira could do for now was wait for the moment of Rias' decision.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Rias said calmly.

Hearing Rias, Raiser makes a big smile and said, "Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias interrupted.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" Raiser spoke before he shouted showing fire.

Akira was unfazed by the fire being hit with multiple Agidynes made him used to fire attacks with ease.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Raiser spoke angrily releasing killing intent.

Akira felt the hostility and thought, 'This is nothing, and I will show killing intent better than this half assed effort.'

As he released it Akira's eyes began to glow gold.

Raiser could feel the killing intent and looked to Akira whose eyes were glowing gold.

Rias also joins in with her Crimson Killing Intent causing the atmosphere to be intense.

At this point Grayfia decided to interfere, "Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Rias and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her, which made sense considering their power to Grayfia that Akira saw.

Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." He said pulling his power away

'So Rias' brother has that much influential power huh.' Akira doesn't even feel any killing intent coming from her at all though he sensed the authority.

Rias also stops her red demonic-power and disbands her battle position. Looks like we avoided the worst cased scenario.

Seeing that both Rias and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks. "Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?" Grayfia questioned to Rias.

Issei looked completely dumbfounded until Kiba spoke, "It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Grayfia-san continues her explanation. "Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pureblood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Rias concluded the talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!" She said angrily.

Akira was willing now to help Rias in this. This entire problem irritated him and he would like to humiliate this so called Phoenix.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" Grayfia asked politely.

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser." Rias said with newfound strength.

Raiser smirks after Rias' provocative words. "Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Rias sends back a fearless smile. "I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Raiser told Rias as he glares at Rias and She glares at him.

Both of them glare at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?" Grayfia announced.

"Yes." Rias said calmly.

"Yeah." Raiser said smugly.

Rias and Raiser both agree to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

Raiser looks at Issei and then smirks. "Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Rias twitches her eyes at his words. "So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Rias answers him as if he finds it amusing. "Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appear from the magic-circle.

Raiser had a full chess set of devils.

Raiser spoke proudly, "Well, these are my cute servants."

The odds didn't look good with Rias' six pieces. Akira was disgusted not by the odds but by Raiser's choice of Peerage, which was all girls of all types.

Akira had enough of this flaunting and said, "Wow if you had to force them to join you then I might need compensate something."

Raiser turned to Akira and said dangerously, "Excuse me."

Akira just chuckled, "Well forgive me for being a human but,"

He paused switching over to Persona that showed his true sadistic side (Alice) and also appeared next to Raiser scaring him.

"You are weak to me, you aren't even weak enough to play with me. My power goes on another level that you cannot comprehend." Akira's voice turned evil and his face glowed with murderous harm in his red glowing eyes.

"You think your so good fine join Rias and I will crush you with ease." Raiser said trying to ignore the sweat from the killing intent.

Akira looked to Grayfia and asked, "If you ok that Grayfia-san?"

Grayfia looked conflicted, "Do you wish to become a devil Akira-san?"

Akira shook his head.

"Then we will have to adjust the system for this [Rating Game] to allow you in but you need to replace another. Does Rias have any pieces not available for this [Rating Game]" Grayfia spoke and asked Rias.

"Yes one of my bishops." Rias said smiling deviously.

The Occult Club and Raiser's Peerage was shocked that Akira was joining them for the [Rating Game] thou Akira needed a workout.

"Like a human will make much difference I will crush you, in fact I will give you ten days to prepare for the [Rating Game] because I am so generous." Raiser said arrogantly.

Akira merely smirked and said, "The bigger they are the harder fall."

Raiser snarled in anger at the human mocking him and said as he left, "You will regret this human."

"And oh I nearly forgot something." Akira said before using Evil Smile scaring of Raiser's Peerage into feeling pure fear including Raiser who was shaking his legs even though he hid it well.

Akira's voice became demonic, "RUN LIKE THE WORMS YOU ARE!"

And with that Raiser's Peerage teleported away.

Grayfia left saying that she will inform the households of the arrangement.

The Occult Club became quiet as Rias said, "We need to have some severe training."

Akira just grinned sadistically and said, "Well give a place and I think I got the perfect set of training for everyone."

The group felt a horrible shiver of death down their spines and could have sworn that a small child behind Akira was giving the same face that Akira was giving right now.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay I was gone for a week for Canadian Thanksgiving with Relatives and I am proud to present my next chapter in this series**

 **I am planning to make this Training part serious with entertainment but also the Rating Game itself due to this I have got a Teaser for the Rating Game that I had done during my time away so everyone could get a taste of the change.**

 **Please Review and Follow**

 **I finished this also late at night and there maybe some errors that are outstanding please PM me**

 **\- ShadowXF**

* * *

 **Teaser**

The white fire burned understanding the pain of the fire without blocking or resistance was painful but it was exquisite pain. He could hear the voices of his friends shouting to him. He then heard a voice from long ago.

 **Why are you standing there if you do not do something a fate worse than death shall occur.**

He thought, 'I never will stop to protect the ones that I care for.'

 **Then are you really going to just stand there?**

'I shall not let this end this way'

 **Then let us give a rebirth of your contract. I am Thou, Thou art I.**

The white fire changed to a blue raging fire.

 **Thou who were once'd chained had broken free.**

A crimson glove pierced through blue flames.

 **Thou willing to slay thine name for spirit of rebelling freedom.**

The fire receded from his gloves to his arms revealing a crimson suit jacket arms.

 **Your payment was your creation and bearing your burden of sacrilege.**

As more was revealed the suit jacket that was crimson revealed more, showing a white cravat, a pair of crimson suit pants, black Cuban boots, and a black top hat.

 **Call upon the power of thine soul and siplay thy spirits for thou will cursed by the heavens and blessed by the hells!**

The fire that once covered his face revealed a black mask with red fire designs around the eyes. And in Akira's eyes lied golden irises piercing through the battlefield. And in light fire he spread his Black Wings as force ripped through the air.

" **Soul Sync – Arsene"**


	8. He Challenges

**He Challenges**

* * *

Mountains

Akira was surprised at Rias told him that for the training that they were going to one of Rias' family vacation 'home'.

"Buchou," Akira said Rias' name to get her attention, "How high are your family on the Devil hierarchy."

"Very high." She said smugly as she saw Akira's expression of shock no matter how small.

"Hee-Hee" Issei wheezed as he carried the bags up the mountain.

"Why am I carrying everything for us?" Issei wheezed our carrying everything including Akira's stuff containing items, tools, weapons, and Morgana whom was sleeping happily.

"I believe that if your not able handle this you won't be able to handle one pawn in the field." Akira explained for the third time.

Issei had enough of that explanation, "Then why aren't you carrying anything!?"

Rias and Akeno giggled at Issei's outrage.

Akira gave an amused smile showing his Crimson Eyes, "Well Issei do you want to cross me or die?"

Issei's fearful face shook his head and stop complaining. Koneko gave a small smile at Issei uncomfortable decision and was showing that she carrying a heavier load then Issei.

Kiba looked to Akira and asked, "Are you sure you aren't a devil?"

Akira snorted, "I have been through mind of the worst people I know what they think is real and what fiction, but if I was to say I was a devil then no because that is what you are. What I am I don't know except for the word 'Trickster.'"

At that word he remembered the battle against the Holy Grail and the slaying of Yaldaboth and said he was the Ultimate Trickster though the being laughed in the end saying that Igor was right after all for saying that humans having potential.

The Group trudged into the Gremory's vacation home.

* * *

Gremory Mansion

As the group was getting changed into comfortable training outfits Akira was exploring the Kitchen and looked at all the ingredients they had in the fridge, it was funnily had the ingredients for the curry that Sojiro made on a regular basis. Closing the fridge door he also put his set of coffee beans on the counter for when Akira will make some later.

Upon leaving the Kitchen Akira saw that everyone was in main room and Akira said ominously, "Let's get this done then."

Outside Training Zone

Akira was sorely disappointed in the fact that the group in front of him failed to push him to the point to use any part of his true power and they were still on the ground.

"I guess that this is not going to be easy, but I can probably get all of you into a place where you will exceed our opponents with no problems." Akira shook his head.

Kiba groaned, "How did you become so strong we could have sworn to see your power when you fought Raynare and the Strays how could you have that much strength?"

Akira looked to the others and they all looked back, "Well I guess I could tell so everyone sit around and listen."

Everyone in the group sat down around Akira wanting to know how he had the strength to beat devils despite showing his power that he was stronger.

"So where do I start?" Akira mused, "Well let me tell you how it all started."

The group nodded. "So I as I told a few of you already I lived in Kuoh Town my whole life with the exception of last year in Tokyo."

The group nodded understanding when and where he got his power. "Do you know the reason why I was sent to Tokyo?"

Rias couldn't think of an idea why a person would randomly move from on place to another especially one's hometown. Akeno got an idea she didn't like, but she asked, "You were forced to by a group or transferred."

Akira chuckled, "Got it right on the money, I was falsely accused of assault and sent to another school for my probation."

Issei looked shocked, "That was you I read about that on the local news with my parents when we were having breakfast."

"Yes but that was because the man in question had influenced every powerful group in Tokyo manipulating the details of the incident where his forcing himself on a women drunk and I tried to protect her and he fell by himself." Akira snarled as he explained.

Rias connected the dots, "Masayori Shido."

Akira bristled at the name despite getting justice against Shido the name caused Akira a large amount of anger.

"Well it seems like we going along fast. Yes, Shido was behind the incidents of mental shutdowns in Tokyo and until I gained my powers he was the one manipulating the strings on the mortal level." Akira continued on smiling wistfully.

The group was shocked though Kiba and Akeno felt the true feelings of hate against Shido from Akira's voice something they knew from experience.

Akira returned to his tale, "My power was unlocked my first school day in Tokyo going to Shujin Academy where I unlocked my power to enter the distortion of man's mind aka the Metaverse."

Rias was shocked at that power, a power that was linked to the mind of humans, but she recognized what happened next. "Suguru Kamoshida."

Akira smiled dangerously, "Yup and one thing lead to another and we ended up stealing Kamoshida's distorted desires and made him confess his sins."

"That was a power that even devils want to get their hands on to control especially with control to say sins and getting information that they can cripple a family with ease." Rias exclaimed with shock.

Akira merely smirked, "Well lucky you, you found the culprit leader. However every since Christmas I have lost access to the power and also considering my power had to be accumulated over a year I learned that my power was limited until I gained 'The World.'"

"The World?" Asia asked curious at the name of the power Akira supposedly wielded.

"Heard of number 21 of the Tarot Decks well I journeyed from 0 all the way to 21 and achieved the power of the World through my minds power, the power of Personas." Akira smirked as he summoned the World in his hand.

Rias gawked, "You bear the Fool and the World that means you have achieved your life journey and gained enlightenment."

"That is what was told of me when I talked to a true fortune teller and she told me that I completely understood the journey that I walked and just because I had the World doesn't mean that the Fool is gone." Akira remembered the rush of power on that fateful day and crushed the card.

And behind Akira, the Peerage of Gremory saw the figure birthed in fire wearing a red suit, a black top hat, and white cravat. On it's face showed demonic mask black and fiery eyes and mouth. The shock that came from it was the beings black wings.

"Behold Arsene" Akira said dramatically.

After the initial shock of the Persona subsided Rias asked, "Arsene Lupin the main character of Maurice Leblanc's books of the Gentlemen Thief?"

Akira chuckled, "Yes that is him as I perceived and this is my first Persona the one that my first of many selves I have, this is only but a fraction of the power of Persona."

"My, my what other Personas you have Akira-kun?" Akeno asked curious about this power outside the Biblical System.

Akira smiled and said, "Kohryu"

And as Arsene disappeared a Golden Chinese Dragon appeared with four orbs in its claws giving off the aura of wisdom.

The reaction caused everyone to go on edge as well as drop jaws that were shocked at the sheer power of the Persona.

At that moment Issei's gauntlet appeared on his arm and blinked lights which Issei translated, "The gauntlet is saying that is real and not."

Akira chuckled, "Well that is right this is what humanity perceives that Kohryu is an therefore that is what the Sea of Soul shows Kohryu is."

"You mean this is what humans see Kohryu as but it is a fake." Kiba inquired feeling nervous in such a majestic presence.

Akira nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't say that Kohryu has power like it's predecessor."

" **Well boy are you going to let this old Dragon speak then?"** Kohryu spoke telepathically.

"Holy shit owww!" Issei said as grabbed his head at the word holy.

"Oh." Koneko said her eyes wide as medals.

Akira could have sworn that Kohryu was grinning.

" **Well what do we have here?"** Kohryu inquired looking to the Peerage.

" **A High Class Devil hmm"** Kohryu turned his head toward Rias.

" **Half blood"** Kohryu said as he looked at Akeno who felt very angry at that moment.

" **Smell of Swords"** Kohryu gazed at Kiba.

Kohryu turned to Asia, **"What is this the smell of a human yet devil?"**

Kohryu looked to petit Koneko, **"A cat"**

Finally Kohryu turned to Issei and Akira could feel the amusement, **"Ahh the Red Welsh Dragon Emperor locked into what looks like a gauntlet, my have you changed Driag"**

Issei's gauntlet proceeded to flash rapidly and if Akira could translate flash he could probably say that Driag was irritated.

" **Very Funny Welsh, but I am wiser than you and it would be so easy to squish your host right now but I am supposed to train him isn't it right Trickster"** Kohryu laughed.

Akira laughed along with Kohryu and the rest of the group completely confused.

"Well to put it into perspective I am going to have you all trained by one of my Personas for the entire training period granted I might have a headache at the end of the day but each of you will get a trainer that will help you." Akira explained grinning at his choice of Personas.

"So what Personas are you each training us in?" Rias asked.

Akira grinned and they saw the familiar outline of a little girl grinning behind Akira.

* * *

Time Skip Inside Gremory Mansion

"I see everyone is tired that means that you did some hard work." Akira said brightly as he received a groan from the whole group.

"You monster." Issei said with his face in the dining table.

Kiba was leaning back on his chair, "My arms hurt so much."

Koneko had her face in her arms, "So hungry…"

Asia had her arms spread on the table, "I am so tired…"

Akeno had her arm on her chair panting still, "How did you survive this…"

"I should have never agreed." Rias moaned from the same position as Koneko.

Akira pouted, "Come on it wasn't that painful."

"IT WAS!" The Devils minus Asia shouted at him in irritation.

Akira went to kitchen to grab the curry and rice as he knew that the group would be hungry. Akira didn't want to admit it but he was having a migraine from having five Personas out at once and they were all powerful beings.

For Kiba he had Fusunushi, Koneko had Ongyo ki, Akeno had Ishtar, Asia had Cybele, Rias had Baal, and Issei had Kohryu.

Kiba had to learn about reason of the sword as his heart had vengeance and he had to put aside though Akira knew that problem would have to be dealt with eventually.

Koneko was to learned the understanding of nature and not go to Senjutsu as she was a Nekomata, but also training of her body so to become stronger and she had to accept she was a Nekomata whether she liked it or not.

Akeno was taught that in order to reach her full potential for magic she would have to expand her ideas about magic and call the full power of imagination as it is the greatest conductor for the greatest attacks.

Asia was taught how to efficiently use her magic to speed up the effects of [Twilight Healing] as if it can teach how to use it efficiently then she will learn area of effect healing so she can heal wide range of allies.

Rias was taught how to control her abilities of Destruction, but also physical training to the point where she can take heavy magic and stronger physical attacks.

And poor Issei got a full dose of dragonoid training style so understood pain so that he would have skin as strong as dragon scales. And even though Issei would have to improve the most efficiently, but he would definitely have the most progress in strength, skill, defense, speed, and magic. Kohryu also mentioned to Akira after he was recalled that Issei had his magic reserves growth impeded somehow so Akira would check in the night to get rid of the issue.

As Akira brought out the food every looked to Akira in shock at the meal he had prepared for them and after he set the food down he went to Kitchen and grabbed the coffee he had prepared and brought out seven mugs of coffee and handed it out to group. Though he didn't forget Morgana who was sitting on the table he received a sashimi grade tuna along with water.

Morgana was giggling at the group he had been watching over the group train the entire day and he saw how Akira was explaining what Personas would teach them reminding Morgana of the good ole days when he was teaching the group of Phantom Thieves the ropes.

"Well I wouldn't just let this tuna go to waste." Morgana said as he was about to eat and then Koneko took a slice of tuna away from Morgana plate only to look in shock.

"DON'T TAKE MY TUNA!" Morgana shouted as Akira passed out the curry and coffee.

Akira smiled remembering when they had the hot pot and other celebrations for when they gained a victory though this time they would need the morale to fight in the [Rating Game].

"Ichimasu!" Everyone said before digging in and their eyes popped out and when they went drink the coffee their eyes were like cartoon's eyes.

"How *munch* did *munch* you *munch* make *munch* such *munch* good *munch* food?" Issei said as he stuffed his face.

Akira sat down and smiled saying, "Trade secret and before you ask about the coffee also trade secret."

"Delicious." Koneko said now on her second bowl or was it her third.

Kiba was digging in as well, "It is so good."

Akeno was trying to prevent herself from stuffing her face in, "It is divine."

Asia was the only one eating slower, but like Akeno she was trying to control herself, "I think I went to heaven owww."

Rias was in bliss eating so happily she didn't have anything to say.

Akira was pleased with the results for day 1.

 **Dawn of the New Day 9 days remaining**

Akira had everyone wake up early for training.

"So everyone I understand where you are all at and I understand where your flaws are and I will be accompanying one person per day on their training and then I will doing my own training during the last two days before our day of rest." Akira said.

The group nodded and Akira went with Issei and Kohryu as Akira knew that Issei had many flaws and even though Kohryu was wise and a good teacher Issei needed some motivation.

"So Issei what drives your goal." Akira asked having Issei sit down for a one on one discussion.

Issei proudly said, "To protect Buchou virginity!"

Akira's eye twitched, 'If Makoto was here she would question my ideas of being her boyfriend and pummel the guy, granted Issei has a heart of gold.'

"Issei, why don't you protect Rias as a person." Akira suggested to Issei.

Issei looked confused, "Why?"

Akira smiled his caring smile, "Because you want to protect the ones you care about if we lose this game then not only Rias, but imagine what would happen to Koneko, Akeno, and Asia."

Issei never thought about it that way and realized that he needed to protect them too from Yakitori's clutches.

"I get Akira-senpai I will not fail anyone." Issei said with determination.

Akira chuckled, "I know you won't because I will right there to guide you if you get lost and I make you stand again."

As he said this Akira offered his hand, which Issei took.

 _ **I am thou, Thou art I**_

 _ **You have received a world anew**_

 _ **A new connection to prevent the end**_

 _ **You have face of new power**_

 _ **Bearer of the Aeon Arcana**_

Akira heard a male voice deep rich and he could have sworn he saw a butterfly.

"Akira-senpai?" Issei asked looking at Akira's confused expression.

Akira shook himself, "Sorry about that Issei lost in thought."

Issei nodded and went to work with Kohryu who continued to teach Issei the art of the Dragon through their fighting style.

 **Dawn of the New Day 8 days remaining**

Kiba was next on the list of people Akira had to have a talk with not of motivation, but of direction. Akira wanted Kiba to at least not want revenge, but Justice as he wanted revenge for the longest time against Shido until he realized that he would be no better than Shido.

"Hey Akira-san." Kiba said swinging around one of his sword.

Akira waved and said, "Mind if we talk?"

Kiba nodded and they found a knocked down log and they sat on it.

"I want you to tell me about your past and reason your soul is thirsty for revenge." Akira told him out right.

Kiba bristled but calmed, "Why do you want to know?"

"Your thirst of revenge is preventing for your full potential, but also if it is revenge that means you likely lost some one dear to you so I ask you this would they want you to tread this path." Akira questioned this time asking a less personal question.

Kiba shouted at him that he knew nothing and told him about his past with the Holy Sword Project.

Akira kept a blank face, "Kiba, I'll be honest with you, I have felt betrayal by society as a whole and because of Shido I had to go through hell, but instead of killing him I decided to make Shido confess his sins I wanted Justice because someone died wanting revenge so I gave Justice. So Kiba your choice is to remain stagnant unable to let your past be the past and honor the memory of your friends who tried to save you but also to give them eventual Justice they deserve?"

Kiba was shocked and continued to remain silent as Akira left him.

 **Dawn of the New Day 7 days remaining**

Akira went with Koneko this time wanting to see her progress even if she wanted to hide it she was still a Nekomata and Akira wanted for her to Acknowledge herself.

"Hey Koneko want some candies I want to talk with you about something." Akira said bringing a small bag of Candies.

"Sure." Koneko said as they sat down to talk.

Akira was amused at the fact that she was happy eating candy and pause for her training. Koneko was about to be told something she didn't want to hear.

"Koneko, I know you're a Nekomata." Akira said and Koneko froze.

"When." Koneko stated.

Akira answered honestly, "The first time I met the Occult Club I used an ability to scan you all and I saw cat ears and tail and I know a thing or two about Youkai."

Koneko paused and nodded.

Akira began to ask the question, "Why do not want train in Senjutsu?"

Koneko began to shiver a little, "My sister supposedly went on a rampage becoming a Stray Devil after killing her master with Senjutsu and people came after me until Rias."

Akira went to comfort her and said, "I won't say that you have to learn Senjutsu quickly anything takes time to train and practice all I want you to do is expose yourself to nature to accept there is good and bad but only if you let it be that way."

Koneko was smiling her small smile feeling comfort like mother with its child.

Akira grab Koneko's cheeks and said, "Even if you don't get it now I would recommend you put aside your fears for Rias sake if we don't do something then you, Rias, Akeno, and Asia will Raiser's toys you don't want that to happen will you.

Koneko shook her head and gained a determined look.

Akira chuckled, "That's it show your true feelings and make it into your own power."

Koneko would purse her week with vigor like she never had before.

 **Dawn of the New Day 6 days remaining**

Akeno was taking a break from her training to pause and reminisce wondering at what Akira was showing up. In that moment she took out her Fallen wing and rubbed it tenderly.

"Akeno." Akira said appearing from behind the tree also revealing his wing.

"How did you face the rejection?" Akeno asked wanting to know what Akira thought.

Akira smiled his caring smile and said, "I knew that my friends would bring me through."

Akeno could only stand in silence wondering if she could open up to someone else other than Rias.

Akira said, "Before you continue your training I wanted to give you something as a gift of sorts because I think you would like it."

Akira threw a bag at Akeno who looked inside and grabbed the Snow Queen's Whip.

"My this is a fantastic gift Akira-kun." Akeno felt the whip give her a feeling on cloud nine that she never had with her other whips.

"I knew that you would like it." Akira said before walking away.

"Akira-kun I was wondering do you have a girlfriend?" Akeno said teasingly.

Akira chuckled, "That is for you to find out later Akeno-san."

As Akira disappeared Akeno decided to give the whip a good smack which caused the group to make a tiny dent on impact.

Akeno wanted to let out her S&M side so badly from the strength alone.

 **The Coming Days 5 days remaining**

Rias was on Akira last people and Asia was just after her on the next day due to Rias being a king Akira would assume that she need some advisory thoughts to prepare for the upcoming game.

"Oh Akira-san training with me today." Rias said as she noticed Akira was coming into her training zone where she was practicing her physical abilities.

Akira shook his head and said, "That is what Baal is for he will train you to stronger heights. No, what I want you to talk about is for your battle against Raiser."

Rias nodded understanding what Akira wanted to do, "So you want to create a plan."

Akira nodded and told, "Yes considering our lower numbers we going to have to ambush them or go strike hard and fast."

Rias understood the statement.

"So in order for us to guarantee victory I want you guys to use the battlefield to our advantage." Akira said making a diagram of the area.

Akira began his battle advise, "I would recommend that we take advantage of clearings and large areas for traps or ambushes that can easily weaken enemy forces that could be taken out immediately."

Rias nodded at Akira's tactical ideas that could be used to their advantage.

Akira listed off a few more ideas and said after a few minutes, "Know this even you are down to just your self and that your Peerage has fought tooth and nail for you stand for them so that they will not despair at the idea that the lost is their faults."

Rias let the ideas that Akira told her sit in the back of her mind while she continued to trained and Akira left.

 **The Coming Days** **4 days remain**

Asia was feeling quite happy herself. Her healing ability had now been able to go faster for wounds and injuries and she was able to heal with in a three meters field to heal a group of allies. And then Akira appeared from nowhere.

"Hi Asia." Akira said appearing right behind her.

Asia made a cute "Eeep."

Akira chuckled a little and said, "Don't worry Asia I just want to talk."

Asia calmed a little and sat on log next to Akira.

"So Asia I would have to say that you really don't need much in this situation you are in, but I wanted to tell you something that you have that many people take for granted." Akira began his talk.

Asia was thinking what she could have and not anyone in the peerage as they all seem stronger than her.

"Do you want to know what that is?" Akira inquired.

Asia nodded wanting to know what she had that Akira saw.

"You have the kindness of someone who wants to heal others." Akira said kindly.

Asia nodded in understanding of what Akira meant and said, "So that is why I heal others so well."

Akira nodded and put one of his hands on his chin, "Yes, but also that you wish protect, which is the greatest strength of all and I want you to keep that in your heart at all times.

Asia never felt like this truly appreciated for what she did; the church once did once but then they abandoned her, Issei cared for her though not to her abilities, but Akira had that ability to make people feel the best about themselves that she didn't knew but she felt great about.

 **The Last Days**

Akira spent a large part of his days training physically using his katas he had gained from training in the gym and with his shirt off Akira had a toned chest that would make any girl droll at and make many guys feel inadequate and because of every day training Akira could feel himself reaching a point of what he believed to be enough strength for the [Rating Game].

After reaching his mark in strength Akira spent time working on his magic techniques using Agi, Bufu, Zio, Garu, Frei, Psi, Eiha, Kouha, Megido, Dia, and even Ailment Skills with smooth practice.

Akira's abilities began to plateau again, but then again he never really truly lost any of his abilities that he had. Akira then decided to Meditate to connect to his Personas more easily and when he finally cleared his mind on the Last Day before rest he went to the Mansion to discuss what everyone had done for training.

"So I see everyone has reached a point in their training where you feel comfortable?" Akira asked the group.

"Hai." They said as a unison group.

Akira nodded and decided to boost the morale, "Since you feel comfortable now I would like to tell you that I want you to crush your enemies like the pieces they are."

The group nodded and Rias decided to take Akira to the side after they split off to sleep, "Thank you very much Akira-san."

Akira raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head smiling, "Why do you thank me, I am fighting as well, so I see no point?"

Rias smiled happily, "I thank you because of your training we are almost definitely going to win."

Akira chuckled at Rias' upbeat attitude, "Don't count your chicks before they hatch and anyway we need the rest before we go to battle."

They both gave and small laugh and separated to their rooms.

 _Velvet Room_

Akira heard the music again the soothing music echoed in his mind and Akira rubbed his eyes and went down stairs.

He saw that Igor and Lavenza were sitting in their usual spots and another women wearing an attendant's uniform and same colour as Lavenza's. She also had curled hair and had her own copy of the Compendium and gave small nod of the head.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Trickster." Igor said offering a seat.

Akira nodded and sat in between the two Velvet Room Assistants.

"I would like to introduce you to Margret, she was the previous guests attendant and she helped him on his Journey through the Fog." Igor explained.

Margret offered her hand to Akira whom took it and shook, "I will be helping you manage some of your more unique abilities and I believe that you will meet my guest soon enough."

Akira understood it as that the previous Wildcard will eventually come into the picture soon and so he should be prepared for when he comes out.

"So Igor what do you want to tell me." Akira asked Igor the question that he knew that Igor had the answer to.

Igor continued to smile his slightly disturbing grin (Note: it is very disturbing the first time you look at as it does not look normal), "I am to say that you will evolve your power like no other Wildcard before you and your power will likely show if you are worthy of hand you play."

Akira gave small smile and said, "Then let's roll the dice."

Akira felt like he was fading, but he faded completely he heard Lavenza's voice, "Please be safe my dear Trickster."

* * *

Kuoh Academy Waiting Room Five Minutes before the Rating Game

Akira had gotten all his weapons and his back up recovery item just incase for moments that dear old bird brain recover all from his injuries, but Akira had a plan to destroy incase the Club failed to put him down.

Kiba was in the corner waiting closing his eyes waiting for the moment to come. Koneko was eating a bag of sweets keeping her calm and ready. Asia was in her school uniform tapping her fingers together. Akeno had here whip that she borrowed from Akira on her hip and was wearing her Priestess outfit. Rias herself was sitting in her president's chair and had her eyes closed. Issei was tapping his leg, but his gauntlet, which was already prepared, blinked calming his nerves. Akira was leaning on the wall reading a book entitled the Creator of Japan, a story about Izanagi and how he created Japan.

After a minute Akira summoned and crushed the World changing into his Phantom Thief Outfit, his book disappearing from his hands and summoned **Lost Paradise**.

Akira then grinned the grin of man ready to an adrenaline rush of life, "It's Showtime."

And they teleported on to the battlefield.

[Rating Game Battlefield Kuoh Academy]

The Peerage was separated into separate parts of the map. Akira was set in the forest and jumped up to see where he was on the map. Akira was a short ways away from the Occult Club while the Gym was off to his right and the main building a short run away.

Akira standing on top of a tree with rifle in hand activated Thief's Eye and looked for targets and allies. Rias was in the Occult Club with Asia by her side; Akeno was on the roof of the old building; Issei, Koneko and Kiba were heading into the gym.

Akira could not be on their telepathy signature as they were not of the same race nor peerage despite being a replacement so he was told to do what he did best cause Mass Destruction on the enemy.

The enemies were in the gym, Raiser was in the Student Council Room, and some of them were spread out through the field though a group of them were in a clearing that Akira had a clear shot for.

Akira smirked and summoned a magic bullet inscribed with Mafreiydne and loaded it into **Lost Paradise** and after aiming fired the shot.

POV of the enemies

The group that was in the clearing were happily waiting for the enemy to come to them with them spread out through the field and with their numbers they could easily beat the other Peerage, but then they saw a bullet pierce the group in the center of the them and it created an explosion they could not even scream for.

[Raiser Two Pawns, Knight Retired.] Grayfia's voice said over the intercom.

Akira just smirked and began to move position knowing that the group of devils would hone in on his magic signature and lead them into a clearing that they would allow Akira to ambush a group of them at once.

Akira swapped from Arsene to Onygo ki to hide his signature despite what they though was his signature. Then suddenly Akira felt angry at Issei for a moment, but couldn't understand why. He then decided to ignore it and then wait for the enemy trying to find his aura.

Akira was not disappointed about three devils showed up wondering where the human was and they didn't even know he slipped behind them switching to **Paradise Lost** Akira grabbed one of the weaker Devils from behind and stabbed them in chest forcing the [Pawn] to retire.

[Raiser Pawn has retired] Akira heard as one of the devils turned around all of them on high alert.

Akira then got nice distraction that was clearly from the point of an explosion the school gym. This got the devils attention and also made it easy for Akira to slip in and using his Katas from training he hit the bodies knockout points in a blink of second, which caused the devils to tremble and fall down unconscious and retired.

[Raiser Four Pawns, Raiser Rook, and Raiser Bishop Retired]

Akira was smiling at activated Thief's Eye and scanned the area seeing that Akeno was recovering and Issei and Koneko facing a stronger enemy likely the enemy [Queen] though Akira knew that Akeno had learned aliment skills as well as Makarakarn making any battle very easy for Akeno, but she wanted have fun with her whip, while Koneko had improved her reactions and speed and Issei was much more powerful than before the training had ended. Rias was moving up with Asia behind her. Kiba was facing the other [Knight] and was using his sword to nullify the other knight's magic on fire and with Fusinushi's training he was able to have swords controlled by his will swing without his arm which is a very effective weapon. Issei seemed to tell Koneko to split and rendezvous even though Issei would be fine Akira couldn't help, but worry that Issei could be going too far. Akira also saw that Raiser wasn't moving, but that meant an easy target for Akira to at least hurt him.

Switching back to **Lost Paradise** Akira aim his rifle right at Raiser's body and chose the One-Shot-Kill technique and loaded it into the gun. Taking aim right at the center of the chest, which will spread the force of the damage on his body and fire.

Raiser POV

Raiser was mad, first his pieces were being eliminate easily, but also the fact that the Human's weapon was easily able to retire Devils with one bullet. Raiser was so irrititated by the human, he didn't feel pain as something like a cannon slammed into him knocking from his chair and out the window. "DAAMMNNNIIITTT!"

Akira POV

"DAAMMNNNIIITTT!" Akira heard smiling now wanting to rendezvous as the Devils on Raiser's side were retreating to their king.

Akira would now wait for the situation to head to the finale.

Other Tale of the Battle from Gremory Side

Issei was feeling confident for this battle though he was nervous going into battle for the first time and also being at a disadvantage was scaring him, but Buchou had gave them a morale boost when they left the Occult Club Building. After being beaten, bruised, tortured, and punished by Kohryu, Issei understood the meaning of the word power and improvement. The old dragon allowed Issei's stamina to increase to higher levels that would be comparable to the effect from the [Boosted Gear], but also Issei was taught how to fight hand-to-hand combat with skill that didn't know he had and he was taught how use his imagination on creating attacks for his Sacred Gear. His new attacks include; the Dragon Shot, a magic projectile; Dragon Fire, practically a hand flamethrower; and Dragon Lift, which allowed Issei to flip an object that was many times heavier than him (Imagine Soul Eater's Death Coffee Table Flip but with one arm). Though Issei also created another technique that breaks any clothes or armor, which sounds great but that meant underwear too and thus Issei dubbed it Dress Break and he knew that it was great technique though it would never make him get any points with the girls.

Issei was now outside the Gym after Rias dismissed him from the gym and he heard Grayfia's voice again.

[Raiser Two Pawns, Knight Retired.]

Issei smirked knowing that Akira-senpai worked efficiently and effectively.

"Presence… Enemy" A voice said beside Issei said,

This cause Issei to jump only to realize it was Koneko and had the thoughts along the line of how did she sneak up on me and not noticed.

Issei then nodded and opened the door to Gym. The Gym was an important area to control as it was connected to the Old and New buildings of the school making it a very handy point to control if that is what Gremory Peerage was going for which it was not. The plan was to destroy the enemy and destroying points of importance causes the enemy to become implanted within an area that is easy to ambush.

As Issei and Koneko entered the room they saw the gym had Raisers pawns and a rook by the look of it. Issei smirked knowing that his chance to prove his metal was here and his sacred gear was already had been Boosting for a minute and a half now and was a nine boosts, but both after Akira's training he was able to go up to 15 boosts and after Rias releasing part of his seal from when he had the eight pawns within him she unlocked the seal just a bit that he can go up to 18 boosts that made his power impressive by anyone's standard.

Issei saw the group turn to them, "Well if it isn't the weak pawn boy, how bout you get chopped up by our toys." Two of the pawns said obviously twins and drew out Chainsaws.

'Freaking Chainsaws wielding lolis in gym uniforms.' Issei thought and he would have continued that thought if it wasn't for the fact that they were trying to slice him to ribbons.

Koneko was on the other end fighting one pawn and a rook. Normally this would be a bad situation though after Akira telling her that if she wanted to protect Rias after what she had done for her, she had to accept her heritage.

Koneko was in Nekomata form and after training under Ongyo ki she literally was stronger than what she felt normally on any basis, she can tap a little bit of Senjutsu to feel around her even though her sense were already impressive, and that her ability to hide in plan sight was far more impressive than what was given credit for.

As she fought her opponent, they lost track of her despite the fact that she was standing right in front of them and took advantage of her newfound stealth ability by landing crippling blows not retiring them so they can destroy the gym.

Back with Issei, he was becoming irritated and then thought of an idea that he wanted to do and rushed passed the two girls as well as the one that Koneko was fighting and tapped them and said, "I got you now!"

When Issei tapped the three girls, magic circles appeared on their clothes.

[EXPLOSION] the gauntlet said.

Issei snapped his fingers saying, "Dress Break!"

And right before his eyes the three girl's clothes were blew away.

"EEEKKK!"

"PERVERT"

"NOOOO!"

This was the response he got from that and Issei said proudly, "Ha Ha Ha… I have created the ultimate technique that is able to strip girls out of their clothes ha ha ha…"

The three Devils gave the look at Issei as if he was most sinful creature in the world, granted that was giving Issei too much credit, but there is a person in another dimension that was peeping in the girls baths only to get ambushed my an blonde kid but that is another story for later.

"I misjudged you." Koneko said before she walked to the door.

Issei felt the stab it really felt like he had just ruined his chances with Koneko, however he also felt the presence of someone getting very mad at him and he could not understand why.

[Raiser Pawn Retired]

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.] Buchou's voice. It seems like Koneko also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!" Issei said out loud.

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!] Buchou's ordered. Issei nod after exchanging a glance with Koneko.

Koneko and Issei went to the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!" Raiser's servants become shocked by their actions.

Yeah, they are right. This certainly is a crucial place. A location that connects the old school building with the new school building, in chess, it will be the "centre". It's apparently very important. That's why both sides came to the gym, to obtain this place.

But that wasn't the plan the two left and then a flash happened blowing the gym to pieces with the enemy Devils inside. Akeno had destroyed the gym with her lightning easily stronger than what Akeno had down before.

[Raiser Four Pawns, Raiser Rook, and Raiser Bishop Retired]

Issei heard the voice and thought that meant there were more people inside but it didn't make sense and shook his head.

"We did it, Koneko-chan." Issei try to put his hand on her shoulder, but she avoids him.

"…Please don't touch me…" She says that with a scorn voice and she's glaring at me.

That reaction saddens me. Well, it can't be helped for any girl to be alarmed at me if they saw a technique like that.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades." Issei tried to brush it off but Koneko would not have it.

"…Even so, it is a very low technique, I though you would have gotten better training, Akira-senpai needs to beat the pervert out of you." Koneko said a little too happily.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.] Issei can hear Rias' voice from the transceiver Issei have in my ears. She sounds really happy.

That is to destroy the gymnasium that was thought to be a crucial point. Also destroying it along with Raiser's servants.

Koneko and Issei went through the back door of the gym to enter, but they did this act while knowing that the enemies were watching them. They needed to have them battle them by making the opponent come into the gym as well. They simply needed to flee after they fight them for a certain time. After that, Akeno-san destroyed the gym with her lightning from the sky. They were a bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then they, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey.

This happened with no casualties on Gremory's side with it seemed to be major dents in Raiser's forces with Akira-senpai creating havoc on his own ruining enemy strategy on two fronts.

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!] Rias commanded with Issei and Koneko verbally affirming.

Before they were to walk to the next target point Issei sensed something and said "Split!" If Issei hadn't felt the small spike in magic he would have ignored his instincts, which made him jump out of the way and not a second too close an explosion where Koneko and himself was left a scorched crater.

"Shame, I was hoping to get one of you in that blast never mind you will never win this battle we clearly out number you might as well surrender now." The enemy [Queen] had appeared.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent and I will say this once we will not be easily defeated. Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the 'Bomb Queen'?" Akeno also appeared flying in the air.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you." Yubelluna said charging magic in her hand.

"Ise-kun, Koneko-chan go to Yuuto-kun, I will take care of her." Akeno said sparking her own lightning.

Issei nodded and ran to were Kiba was located supposedly at the sports court with Koneko in toe.

They heard a scream of pain, "DAAAMMMMNNNNIIITTT!"

The Gremory Peerage didn't know what was happening, but immediately Raiser's Peerage recognizing Raiser was being attacked ran to him.

[Change of plans we rush now as Akira-san has infiltrated enemy lines.] Issei heard Rias said on the line.

Issei began to run into enemy territory with his Boosted Gear beginning to glow.

Back with the Trickster

Akira had to admit Raiser wasn't weak and even though he hadn't revealed his Persona yet Raiser was able to singe him with his fire and a Devil's natural superhuman strength cause a little more than weak blows.

Akira could feel the Devils of Raiser's Peerage rushing to him, but Akira was enjoying the moment showing obvious superior technique and skill greater than Raiser fighting.

"Filthy human you shouldn't even be allowed to touch me." Raiser said angrily but with his injury that he took he was not feeling a hundred percent.

Akira just smirked with smile meaning to mock Raiser.

Just then Raiser's Peerage of One Pawn, One Knight, One Rook, One Bishop, and One Queen appeared blocking Akira off.

Akira knew that if he didn't show his true power he might be over run, but what was life with out a little risk.

"Get him my Peerage!" Raiser said as his Peerage attacked.

Akira wanting slow the battle out Akira used **Paradise Lost** to parry the attacks that were being blasted at him. The Rook, Knight, and Pawn were trying to attack him while he was off balanced and dodged their attacks. The Bishop and Queen fired magic trying to enclose Akira into an inescapable situation.

As he was dodging the attacks Issei, Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno came from the forest and then took one by one person off to fight. Issei and Koneko took the [Rook and Pawn] while Kiba got the [Knight] and Akeno was facing the enemy [Queen].[King] and [Bishop] were looking at Akira who saw the resemblance.

"Just to ask the question, are you two siblings?" Akira asked he dodged a blast of fire and avoided another punch.

The girl shook her head and said, "Yes and my name is Ravel Phoenix."

Akira's personal scale of Raiser dropped to a low that was never before seen on with the exception of Kamoshida.

"You seriously put your sister in your Peerage/Harem what is wrong with you." Akira said twirling his blade preparing to fight, but then Rias appeared with Asia behind her.

"I guess I will let the King handle your King." Akira said to Ravel as he dissipated **Paradise Lost**.

"I will let my brother handle this." Ravel said letting Raiser face Rias and Asia.

Akira smirked and summoned the World, "Then let's get serious, Bugs!"

A demonic teddy bear with skulls in its stomach appeared and aim a psychic beam to Ravel who dodged it.

"A familiar quite a disturbing one for a human." Ravel commented sending another fireball towards his way.

Akira smirked and front flipped over the flame and his mask appeared on his face and said, "Come King Frost!"

A smiling Monarch with a metal armor covering itself appeared and blew a barrage of ice shards to Ravel a few hitting.

"How do you have multiple familiars does it have to do so that mask?" She said in pain getting angry and irritated.

Before the fight could go one Akira heard Asia whom was now on the ground with Raiser aiming a white fireball to her and immediately Akira rushed in front blocking the burning inferno.

The white fire burned understanding. The pain of the fire without blocking or resistance was painful but it was exquisite pain. He could hear the voices of his friends shouting to him. He then heard a voice from long ago.

 **Why are you standing there if you do not do something a fate worse than death shall occur.**

He thought, 'I never will stop to protect the ones that I care for.'

 **Then are you really going to just stand there?**

'I shall not let this end this way'

 **Then let us give a rebirth of your contract. I am Thou, Thou art I.**

The white fire changed to a blue raging fire.

 **Thou who were once chained had broken free.**

A crimson glove pierced through blue flames.

 **Thou willing to slay thine name for spirit of rebelling freedom.**

The fire receded from his gloves to his arms revealing a crimson suit jacket arms.

 **Your payment was your creation and bearing your burden of sacrilege.**

As more was revealed the suit jacket that was crimson revealed more, showing a white cravat, a pair of crimson suit pants, black Cuban boots, and a black top hat.

 **Call upon the power of thine soul and siplay thy spirits for thou will cursed by the heavens and blessed by the hells!**

The fire that once covered his face revealed a black mask with red fire designs around the eyes. And in Akira's eyes lied golden irises piercing through the battlefield. And in light fire he spread his Black Wings as force ripped through the air.

" **Soul Sync – Arsene"**

 **Group Reaction**

The whole Raiser Peerage and Gremory Peerage were in shock at what happened, Akira, a human fallen angel hybrid now full fallen angel with enough power to match a eight winged angel alone. Akira immediately turned towards Raiser they could feel the rage. Asia who was standing close Akira when the fire hit him thought he was injured and reached out her hand. Kiba lowered his sword and saw the cane that was now twirling in Akira's Left hand something that was practiced and skilled in any swordsman. Koneko felt the power and malicious amusement from Akira order yet a feeling of release was in the air, which calmed her. Akeno had a shocked expression from the force of magic released from Akira. Rias and Issei had an identical jaw drop while Rias was opened slightly, Issei looked like he broke his jaw.

 **Akira POV**

'I feel it this new power. My true feeling incarnated into a new World and Journey.' He though as he gripped his right hand feeling newfound strength. Akira looked at his left hand, which twirled a cane that Akira felt as comfortable as **Paradise Lost** and **Lost Paradise**.

'Thieves' Cane' Akira said spinning the cane experimentally and turned his head to Raiser.

"You will feel punishment for your sins." Akira said to Raiser.

 **Observer's View**

As Akira said those words he disappeared and appeared behind Raiser. (Like Dragon Ball Z)

Raiser turned around and struck in the side by Akira's heel immediately cracking his ribs and made him spit up blood.

"Your first sin's punishment." Akira said coolly keeping his top hat held by his right hand extending his leg then immediately went into a barrage of strikes with his right foot strike all over Raiser's body. He hit thirty-eight times

After the barrage of strikes Akira put his right foot down and spun around build centrifugal force into his cane striking Raiser in the chin sending him flying high into the sky.

"Forty sins." Akira said as he spread his wings taking off at high speeds catching up within 10 seconds.

At this point Raiser was about 150 meters in the air and as he was reaching the apex of the launch Akira struck his knee into Raiser's back snapping the spine. Akira was not finished though Akira grabbed Raiser's face and winding up he through Raiser even higher and then Akira reappeared to punch Raiser in the face breaking his nose sending him flying in line to the school building. The Trickster didn't let up he appeared where Raiser was flying to and charged a ball of energy in his hands slamming a energy blast in Raiser's chest sending him upward once more. He then hooked his cane around Raiser's neck flying faster and faster until he did a rotation and sent Raiser flying easily a few hundred meters up. "100 sins."

Wasting no time Akira appeared once again in the direction that Raiser was flying and on his heel a ball of dark unstable energy gathered and Akira front flipped and his rotation began to gain speed until he looked like buzzsaw.

" **SOUL SYNC UNISON STRIKE – FREEDOM ASSAULT THE DAMNED!"** Akira shouted with full power no holding back.

And Akira struck Raiser with his heel and enough momentum to crack a mile through the Earth's Inner Crust and the energy blast sent Raiser straight into the ground. The strength alone was able to create a small earthquake and the Dark energy blasting the land around the crater devastating it.

Akira landed on the edge of the crater and said, "You have received your punishment." Raiser was unconscious at probably shutdown because of the pain he received.

After those words Akira heard the voice of Grayfia.

[Raiser has retired, Victory to Gremory Peerage]

Akira smirked and the sync vanished leaving him feeling exhausted and on his knee, "Damn that has some strong recoil I have to get used to that form."

After those words Akira thought, 'At least it is over.'

He then blackout.

* * *

 **Hey here is ShadowXF giving you more of this hopefully enjoyable story. The fight is over, but Akira has exposed his power what will happen. The battlefield his on the table. The swords shall sing and victory will come again.**

 **Please Review and Follow this story.**

 **ALSO THANK YOU TO THE FIRST HUNDRED FOLLOWERS AND PEOPLE TO FAVOURITORS (sorry) I THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY WITH HOW MANY THERE OF YOU.**

 **ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY STORY NO MATTER THE CRITISM THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ AND COMMENT ABOUT MY STORY THANK YOU!**

 **EDIT**

 **Hey Shadow here I have been receiving a lot of mixed reviews on the chapter and I understand where you all are coming from and I will be revising and improving the chapter this however might come at a later time as I am continuing to write the story and I will be revising some of my earlier chapters to improve their quality and as I state earlier in one of my notices I am not a good writer and never will be and I take inspiration from others. I accept these problems that are to be dealt with from editing to improving dialogue and explanations, however I thank you all for pointing out my mistakes and I thank you for helping me improve my skills writing.**

* * *

 **Teaser:**

Akira was livid this stupid bird not only challenged him but also pissed him off. Akira wasn't easy to get angry, but this time he was livid and wanted to rip Raiser to shreds.

"You know I love the attention your giving me, but enough is enough!" Akira said calmly to a roar.

"And I have the perfect Persona to rip you to pieces after your threat against my family and friends so,"

Akira said calmly shifting his Persona to one of the Death Arcana that he had recently obtained.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Akira let out in howl.

 **Soul Sync Death - Jack the Ripper**

 **(Play Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix - The 13th** **Struggle** **)**

As soon as Akira crushed the card smoke began to billow outhanging around the edges of the stadium and aura of fear bellowed all around him.

As the smoke rose Akira outfit revealing and English business suit that was completely black with a white dress shirt revealed at the neck.

On top the suit lied a dark brown trench coat almost burgundy though the trench coat was torn at the sleeves and frayed in many places.

As the more people saw the pale faces grew on the devils recognizing the outfit of a human demon.

Akira's gloves were perfectly white pure as filthy snow and his brown loafers were a polished as it had been cleaned off of many corpses' shirts.

The most haunting part was the fact that mask that lied on Akira's face had a crude red grin on it's white face mask and a sliced chunk where the left eye for the crimson bloodlust and insanity it glowed in hunger.

Everyone was in audience was watching Akira in horror as his mask was revealed to Devils the older ones paling at the mention of that name.

The Maous were even disturbed not by the clothes but by the posture at which Akira was set up. His body screamed the insanity of a person who had been locked away in a white room, it also had precision of a surgeon in analysis, and if that wasn't enough it remind them of some of the Devil greatest torturers.

This thing was going to destroy Raiser one stab at a time.


	9. He Opposes Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey Shadow here I am back and I have my Discord UP AND RUNNING for my story to give Ideas and feed back. I will release my Discord site connection for the people who wish to put a hand in this story. I will take note of the fact that I will continue fight all the negativity for the people who don't like the story for the people who really want to enjoy my story.**

 **As well I want to address a few things that has caused you guys to be so off about my story.**

 **First – Akira after returning to Kuoh his supernatural power began to resonate with his mind bringing out his bodies full strength when he was fighting the Holy Grail and therefore his power had not fully reached its original peak until the end of the training though he still has space to grow.**

 **Second – Akira's mother retired from the church and decided to keep out of the devils, churches, and super natural eyes by literally being in territory she wasn't supposed to be in.**

 **Third – If people don't understand the fact that in other stories that you see that most of the Wild Cards have an overpowered start, I went with a body needs to fully adapt to the situation at hand and get used to his body.**

 **ShadowXF**

 **He Opposes**

 _Velvet Room_

Akira felt so tired hearing the music the voice of calm though it might have to be the fact that he was face first on the floor. Choosing to finally get off the floor he shook himself standing on his two feet and walked downstairs.

He saw that Igor and Lavenza was there but not Margret. Akira was feeling tired and sat himself at the bar.

"I see your first experience was not as pleasant as your first release." Igor said looking at Akira's exhausted face.

"I felt so right yet it was wrong like I felt completed so then why do I feel so empty?" Akira said almost mournfully.

Lavenza answered the question, "Unlike before when you switched your personality to fit your Persona, you are merging your soul with the Persona's soul this has greater risk on your body and mind, but when your soul fits the Persona you have and you Soul Sync then you take the term of 'I am Thou, Thou art I' literally you become more like that Persona and if you lose yourself then there is a chance you will cease to exist.

Akira shuddered at the thought. If he was not careful he could literally be the second coming of that monster, god, or demon. He could turn into a monster that could not be stopped and he would literally be unable to restrain himself and lose his very existence to the Sea.

Igor chuckled at Akira face, "Don't look like that Trickster you of all people know that a power comes at a price of responsibility and sacrifice, look at yourself now your strength that you once had going into the depths of human distortion has finally merged with your body and your magic supply was the very same as when you fought the Holy Grail itself, potent and powerful. Your body has finally finishing its adaption to the real world and you are as powerful as the day you called upon the power of your true self."

Akira let that sink and said, "So the only thing holding me back is my willpower and restraint."

"Yes," Lavenza said, "Your body can take the strain of a strong Persona, but not to the strength of Satan or Lucifer."

Akira nodded understanding the warning Personas that were of practically absolute power were a no go even then Personas with high mental influence were also to be approached with caution so that he may not be controlled mentally. Akira yawned.

"I see you are awaking please be careful trickster, not everyone is like your friends who will stand by you." Igor said one last time before Akira dispersed feeling a light he never felt before.

'Father.' Akira thought vaguely.

Kuoh Academy Nurses Office

Akira woke up from his bed feeling like a thousand screaming personalities all just awakened, which was probably the fact that Akira had his mind expanded deeper into the Sea of Souls thanks to Igor however the process was like feeling like a hundred voices became a thousand which was sort of funny due to the fact that Akira had now multiple different deities, demigods, heroes, monsters, demons, and even forces of nature swimming through his head. As he gripped his head in pain he realized that this was probably going to be a hell of a lot worse if he didn't center his thoughts to control the raging voices. As he calmed he finally managed to open his eyes to see the Occult Club looking in obvious concern. Akira managed a simple yawn and rubbed his eyes as he was seeing spots and saw that not only the Occult Club was there but also Grayfia and a red haired Devil in a simple suit granted his pure power that he exuded was causing Akira to go on edge even though he was simple standing there smiling. As soon as he looked around he said smirking, "If your going to ask me what was I thinking then I have to say I am still here."

The Occult Club members cheered that Akira had woken up, but also were now berating him for being reckless. Akira rolled out of the bed and stretched and said, "I know your angry but seriously I didn't know that would happen."

"We were worried about you." Rias spoke angrily with a small pout.

Akira gave a hearty laugh and said, "Well I guess that things are going to get a bit hectic I know something tells me that I may have invited more trouble than I thought." looking to the red haired male devil beside Grayfia.

The red haired man nodded and both Grayfia and him walked out though Akira walked behind them knowing he had to follow in this situation leaving the Occult Club what was one of the Maou going to do to Akira after all that.

Student Council Office

The three were now in the Student Council Office, all in a very intense atmosphere. The red haired man now identified as Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, who was the most powerful devil in recorded history but also a masochist and a siscon, he was sitting in the student council president's chair where he was looking at Akira. Grayfia was standing next to the desk watching Akira as well but not like before she was now watching him like a hawk. Akira on the other hand sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk feeling the stares and being very calm even though most of weaker Personas in his head were on the ground bowing towards this Maou.

"So Kurusu Akira or should I say Fallen Angel?" The Maou said ominously waiting for Akira's response.

Akira knew this tactic of interrogation which he knew due doing many holdups in Mementos and said, "Well your only half correct."

As Akira said this he revealed his one wing, this cause the two Devils a confused reaction as Akira had shown obviously two wings during the battle though for Grayfia it was more confusing as she knew that when she first visited Akira smelled like a human, like he was now. This caused her mind to thin what was Akira Kurusu.

"You're a half breed yet I know I saw two wings during the Rating Game obviously the presence of Fallen yet now that I sense you up close you're a half-human." Sirzechs said obvious perplexed by this puzzle.

Akira chuckled a little bit though he knew it was a confusing tale for even him, "Well if I am honest I didn't know about my wing until I arrived back to Kuoh."

Sirzechs looked at Akira and said inquisitively, "Where were you before?"

Akira mentally cursed, Sirzechs asked the question that would probably allow him to know who Akira was and decided a quick response to hide the details, "Well I was on probation for a year though I was cleared charges of my assault and I returned home after a hectic year."

The Maou closed his eyes and grabbed a file from his jacket and opened it up in front of Akira showing he going to Tokyo into various places and important places including the Church.

"I was not completely aware of everything in the human world but this thing caught me attention in Tokyo." Sirzechs explained as Akira looked over the file's contents.

"When the mental shutdowns started happening it caused many factions to check out Tokyo only to eventually either disappear or leave empty handed leaving all factions confused at what was happening." The Maou continued to explain.

Akira knew where it was going and said, "Until me."

The Maou grinned and said, "Yes, after the first 'change of heart' every faction knew that power was far more valuable then the mental shutdown ability and so we searched then you hit Madarame things began to piece together for us in terms of who the Phantom Thieves were but we felt an ominous presence forcing us from being near you at all and so we were forced to adapt into watching who your targets were."

Akira grimaced knowing that this devil had caught him red handed but he still had one last ace, "Unfortunately after Christmas my group and I were not able to do the 'change of heart.'

Sirzechs frowned and said, "That is unfortunate but I would like to ask what happened that day all of the supernatural had a uniform haze including the Church which felt a pressure on their minds that day until the Phantom Thieves killed that being in the sky. Grant it our equipment could not tell what was the being that had the strength to kill a god, granted a false god, but a god none the less."

Akira smiled and said, "Pure order is nothing, and pure chaos is nothing, in order to find balance between all a being must find the gray in between."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes, "That is a truth that was used to create humanity how do you know it?"

"I'll be honest I felt that way of thought ever since I went to Tokyo, something deep inside me tells me that truth that I must accept. Heck, I saw what pure order leads to and it was not pretty." Akira explained.

The Maou closed his eyes and began to think and then started laughing, "You know what lets save this for another time."

Sirzechs waved his hand and Grayfia walked to Akira and was handed a note with a signature.

"I would like you to come to a party that was arranged to meet with devils and I would like you to join Rias." The Maou said a little to happily.

Akira felt irritated at this Devil though Akira could feel the strength difference and thought it was not an appropriate time and sighed, "So I just have to say that I am your guest and I go to this party so that you feel better."

The Lord of Lies just smiled while Lucifer on the inside of Akira's head was having a small chuckle.

Akira wanted to ask one question before they finished their conversation, "What did you think of this Rating Game?"

Sirzechs gave a cool smile and said, "Raiser was getting a bit too arrogant for my taste and I think that you were a delightful additional factor that made the result more satisfying."

With those last words, Akira left the Student Council Room walking back to the Occult Club where the group was probably celebrating.

"Grayfia, what do you think of that boy?" The Maou asked his Queen.

Grayfia gave a smile and said, "Underneath that cunning exterior there is good man with him though he is also wiser than many of his age and most devils among the same age."

Sirzechs could only look at the chair, where Akira sat laid a single black feather, thinking.

 **Occult Club**

"Cheers!" The Club cheered in victory.

The group was in good spirits as not only did they win, but also they did it without losing a single member.

Akira was feeling good having explained to the group that Sirzechs invited him (read ordered) to the party that was happening in two days and the Maou asked a few questions about him. Now Akira was laughing with the group on how the Rating Game was easy though that the group believed that it was Akira who lead them through due to the fact that he trained them, Akira just chuckled and said that he was thankful of the praise but he believed that even if Akira hadn't joined the Rating game they just need training to beat Raiser.

They were celebrating until the evening where the group finally decided to go back home and Akira decided to go to a local restaurant and found a ramen noodle stand where an old man ran the shop for his whole life and the locals always went to him for ramen.

Akira had gone to the stand before and he had never come out unsatisfied. Akira saw there was another man sitting in the other stool and Akira sat beside the man. The man was definitely in his forties had a black trench coat, black boots, black hair with the front of his hair dyed.

"Hey old man I'm back." Akira said to the ramen chef.

The Chef snorted and said, "How many times I told you to call me by my name, wait Akira?"

Akira smiled and said, "I am back Teuchi-san."

The Ramen Chef gave a big grin, "Your back you troublemaker where were you?"

Akira chuckled nervously, "Out of town transfer so can you give me my regular?"

"Haha, Ok kid a 'Way to Dawn Special.'" The Chef said happily seeing a familiar face.

Akira looked around the old stand to see it had been improved since the last time Akira was at the stand the lights seemed to be in better and the kitchen seemed to be in better shape than before having newer appliances to work the kitchen.

The other man who was sitting at the stand beside him said, "Hey kid, haven't seen you here before?"

Akira looked to the man and said, "I lived here all my life with the exception of last year."

The man looked at Akira and said, "You seem familiar?"

"Really?" Akira asked, "I never seen you before."

The man shook off his confusion and said, "I am here for reasons names Azazel."

The man offered his hand and Akira shook it, "Akira."

Akira could have sworn that he recognized the name Azazel from somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

After they shook hands, the ramen chef said, "Order up one Pork Ramen and one 'Way to Dawn' Special."

Akira nodded in thanks and began to dig in. Azazel asked for some alcohol to drink with his meal and Teuchi took out a bottle of sake from a rack under the counter and made Azazel pay ahead to when he was drunk he would not lose his wallet somewhere being drunk.

After taking a shot of Sake Azazel felt satisfied from his drink he sighed, "That is some good drink and it really takes stress off of managing things."

Akira swallowed and said, "Is alcohol really that stress releasing?"

Even though with all his experience Akira never tasted alcohol due to being illegal until Akira hit a certain age.

Azazel gave a smile and said, "Yah, when you work a lot, drinking really soothes the nerves so what is that Ramen your eating."

Akira gave a smile, "This is the 'Way to Dawn' Special using beef broth, traditional noodles, traditional toppings, seasoned pork meatball, runny sunny side up egg, and some shredded dried seaweed."

"Nice choice." Azazel said eating his Pork Ramen.

"I think so." Akira said chowing down on his Ramen.

After Akira finished and thanked for the company of both and that as a gift to Azazel was another ten thousand yen for Azazel to drink and a tip to Teuchi. Akira looked at his banking app on his phone checking what was his balance and saw that there was just under a trillion yen that Akira was feeling nervous about the fact that his parents would probably have a heart attack from that revelation.

 **Akira's Home**

Akira was feeling happy, full, and Morgana was happy that Akira bought a package of sashimi grade tuna. Akira was now wanted to try out something for a while using a little bit of magic he thought about his Metaverse Outfit and instantly it appeared on him. Akira felt the material and was reminded of his travels through the Metaverse and how comfortable this outfit made him feels. The words that describe the material included original, cunning, adaptable, and a leader and yet the words did not describe the feeling of the outfit to its fullest extent.

Akira looked in the mirror to see his gear and it looked perfect. As Akira was cleaning up he looked outside his window and saw a butterfly go do the street.

 **Day of the Party**

Akira was surprised at how the last two days were going. The day before the party Rias brought the group together so that they can go on a train ride to Hell. As Akira was sitting on the train watching the weird lights pass by Akira thought humorously about the first time he had summoned his Persona, where Arsene his soul would be chained to Hell itself. What made the moment funnier was the fact that Akira when he laughed, he did it in his more dark chuckle which caused and aura evil delight that scared the daylights out of Issei.

Akira was also introduced to Rias' Parents who were very polite and asked why he was here and he showed the note to the Parents who gave a small chuckle at the reason that Akira explained. They didn't seem too upset that Rias wasn't married grant it Akira had to explain to them that he was only a half fallen who had a bit of magic heritage which allowed for Akira to have increased powered attacks. The devils took a second to think about it and then they said they understood.

Now skip to the day of the Party, when the Occult Club arrived at the party, they were all set in suits and dresses. Akira was very comfortable in the large group of devils grant it these beings had a lot more power than most though it didn't bother Akira as much due to the fact that only a few people had the strength to out match him now. Akira felt much more comfortable in his body than when he first arrived to Kuoh and now literally felt the magic in his veins empowering him, it was like his body reached a tempo that worked smoothly.

Akira blended in with the Devils and took a spot standing by the windows looking over Hell, which reminded him of a wasteland yet it didn't cause Akira to change his opinion of Hell. Hell was place where there are beings that are many times stronger than others lived. Devils themselves were not bad as they were described, but due to the simple fact they looked more humans put Akira a little bit more on edge in this situation. As he focused his senses Akira heard many conversations, some about Peerages, others about Rating Games, and even a few about strength.

"Mind if I stand beside you?" A voice behind Akira spoke to him.

Akira turned to face the Devil, he looked a little bit similar to Rias and the guy had serious muscles like a skilled body builder. Akira immediately sensed he was not a hostile threat and said, "Please and by the way Akira Kurusu."

Akira offered his hand and the devil shook his hand saying, "Thank you, my name is Sairaorg Bael."

The handshake was a strong one and Akira knew that the young Devil was strong physically. They looked into each other's eye as they each judged each other. Sairaorg Bael could see the strength of this human in front of him possibly enough to match him. Akira could see the raw strength in the devil's eyes that showed a being whom struggled and like a lion climbed the hill and roared. From that single look the two had a mutual respect for each other and they each picked up a glass of champagne from a passing server and they looked upon the landscape.

"So why you a half-breed fallen doing here?" Sairaorg asked inquisitively. He had sensed Akira's fallen essence only when he had gotten close but they way Akira had tensed for a second made the Strongest Devil wonder about this demi-human.

Akira kept looking upon Hell and said, "I was invited by Sirzechs after I helped his little sister out with a problem and he thought the best way to keep an eye on me would be to accompany his sister."

Sairaorg chuckled and said, "Yes, I heard about his tendencies."

Akira smiled mirthlessly and replied, "I could say the man is a bloody siscon, what a combination a Maou and siscon."

Sairaorg gave hearty laugh and said, "HA! A human says Lucifer is a siscon finally called out for what he is."

They began to talk about each other's backgrounds. Turns out the muscled devil had a hard past and he literally had to claw up devil food chain for not having the Bael power of destruction and now he was not only called the Strongest Devil of the Generation but also named heir of the Bael household after he beat the previous heir in a Rating game. Sairaorg learned about Akira's past of human and he explained a little about his past time in Tokyo and how he gotten as powerful as he was through painful struggles between Life and Death, Truth and Desire.

"So when did you find out about being about you know." The Devil asked inquisitively.

"After I returned home it was shocking to say the least when you have a wing pop out of your back and it feels so nice to spread them out." Akira told his acquaintance.

As Akira finished his statement he felt something and turned his head to entrance door, following his gaze Sairaorg turned to the door. Not even a second later the door was broken open revealing an angry Raiser.

The Arena

Akira was wondering how it got to this situation in the first place. Here Akira was in the middle of the Arena with Raiser who had a bone to pick with him because he was saying not only Rias had cheated but Akira was also cheating and so they were now in an arena prepared to fight. Akira was still in his Metaverse Outfit and drew out **Paradise Lost**. Raiser was in his standard clothes from before and he had face of pure anger.

[FIGHT]

Raiser immediately rushed in and struck Akira in the face. It was a strong punch and it did sent Akira backwards a little, but the hit barely registered for Akira as he flipped backwards.

"Is that all?" Akira taunted Raiser revealing his undamaged face to the devil.

"I am going to kill you human!" Raiser screamed this time using magic to coat his fist in fire.

Raiser was not even paying attention to his actions due to the rage he stewed and the fact that this human mocked him he practically was not paying attention to the fact that a handgun was being aimed at him.

*Bang* A bullet went straight through Raiser's skull.

Raiser fell to the ground, but immediately got back up the injury regenerating.

Akira smirked and said, "Well it seems that you are quite fast at regenerating, but it didn't save you the last time."

Raiser had finished regenerating and created a magic circle sending a fireball at Akira. The fireball hit Akira and exploded, but when the smoke cleared he remained unscathed.

"How did you remain unscathed?" Raiser demanded.

Slowdown –

As the fireball was right in front of him, Akira swapped Persona to Surt who absorbed the fire damage from the explosion.

Regular Time –

"That is only for me to know you foolish little bird." Akira mocked Raiser as Raiser began to throw many fireballs at Akira who began to swing his blade through the air.

Every fireball that **Paradise Lost** touched was cut through. The Motion of the blade swung with great strength and skill ripping through fire and not even sparks were touching Akira as his blade began to burn a bright light. And even though Akira never called upon his power, the magic conducted allowing Akira to unconsciously call upon a power that was within.

 **I am thou, thou art I**

Akira was walking towards Raiser the distance cutting down step by step.

 **Thou has set in motion the fate of the end**

The fireballs that Akira continued to cut began to swirl around him. Akira felt the warmth of the fire, but also the searing heat that Akira felt instantly tanning his skin.

 **It was my destiny to fight on the field along Gods and Spirits**

Akira stopped and felt the fire consume him swirling into a kaleidoscope of destructive flames. The feeling of warmth became a roar.

 **It is yours to stand on the field of battlefield of world consuming flames**

"You believe regeneration is your greatest strength." Akira spoke in an older layered voice like something was a combination of himself and something stronger.

 **It is my destiny to kill the gods**

Akira's body began to reveal itself to crowd of Devils watching the illuminating fire that rose in spirals around Akira. Akira had his upper body revealed showing his strong biceps and triceps from going through the Metaverse and training in the gym. A pair of black leather pants covered his legs. He also had instead of his short sword he had a flaming blade. Finally he had a mask made of fire showing an eternal fire that would burn the world. "I will burn you down to ash with a fire that will burn a phoenix."

 **Soul Sync – Fire Giant Surt**

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **Sorry about that I was busy doing work for school and my schedule has been a mess recently and so I been quite busy with school doing work and with the end of the first term. HOWEVER I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE WITHIN THE MONTH. So please put you speculations in the comments and the updates will be with the next few days. If your still curious about Soul Sync the technical terms imagine a super form that requires a certain magic type to be absorbed or enough magic by the user to activate it. (I.E. Surt absorbs the fire to allow for a temporary fusion)**

 **ShadowXF**


	10. He Opposes Part 2

**He Opposes Part 2**

The Phantom Thief was grinning manically; he felt the fire and power going through his body. He felt like he can take anything thing on even if he was wearing nothing but his bare skin but also the fact he now felt like burning the whole world behind him was probably not a good thing either. He looked towards Raiser who was sweating from the intensity of the heat produced by Akira's aura alone.

Akira looked towards the crowd and said, "A phoenix might be able to burn, but I…"

He turned to Raiser twirling his burning blade towards Raiser, "Can incinerate you."

Raiser was feeling the temperature rising and the heat of fire was making him sweat which meant it was really hot. Devils are naturally more magic resilient than the average human, but also because the Phenex Clan was descended from the Phoenix they had a high fire magic tolerance and this heat was nothing like faced before.

"You know," Akira said as he began to walk, "I knew you were a prick, but,"

Everyone heard the steps of Akira's shoes as he walked around Riser they were louder than any human footstep should make. Akira was swinging his sword around and turned to Raiser, "I didn't think that you want to see your world BURN!"

Just as Akira shouted the edge of the Arena rose in a wall of flames exuding a heavy heat that burned air around them. Raiser saw that he was cut off from the rest of devils with no way in except a teleportation circle, then he looked to Akira and saw that in his eyes the fire the would turn him into ashes.

"Now, I want to see something." Akira spoke as he leveled his burning sword at Raiser, "I WANT TO SEE YOU INCINERATED!"

Raiser immediately sent a fireball towards Akira, whose sword promptly absorbed fire in the sword empowering it.

Akira grinned maliciously and said, "Well I guess I should thank you for fire boost."

As soon as finished those words Akira horizontally slashed the air creating a flying burning blade which was heading towards Raiser at intense speed which he managed to dodged partially with the exception of part of his hair which was burn off.

"Whoops I missed. I guess I need to come closer to burn you." Akira said maliciously.

The Devils were all looking at Akira particularly the Occult Club who grew close to Akira knew that he was not this murder happy as well as a little less sadistic then this. Another group who was watching intently was Sirzechs who felt something off about Akira in that moment as he could smell the burning ozone off of Akira which he didn't smell like before which was curry, coffee, and cat. Raiser was stepping back slowly watching as Akira walked slowly getting faster with each step.

"I always wonder how does well done chicken taste like." Akira said gaining pace and closing the distance.

Raiser was too afraid this time. Last time Akira was merciful with him leaving him alive this time he looked like he was going give mercy in those smiling merciless eyes.

As Akira got within sword range he swung his sword diagonally and Raiser narrowly dodges again this time his jacket was burning up when Akira's sword clipped it and Raiser began to run though there was no escape.

"Oh I see you have a pair of legs little mouse let me toy with you." Akira said smiling sadistically and aimed his sword at the running Devil.

The sword sent a fireball right at Raiser hitting in the square of the back causing the devil to scream in agony and showing severe burns which began to regenerate slowly. Some how Raiser despite the pain he still ran trying to look for an exit in the fire.

Akira grinned and walked into the fire closest to him and as if he walked in a door he appear right in front of Raiser who now had bulging eyes and turned around and ran. This gave Akira an idea and aimed his sword right at the half waypoint.

" **Inferno"** Akira spoke and a beam of intense flame came off his sword and Akira literally sliced half the arena and created another wall of fire blocking Raiser off from more space.

Akira continued walking and began to create a path of fire in his wake.

"Little mousey, little mousey there is no escape."

Akira spoke in nursery rhyme,

"Little mousey, little mousey you're trapped in maze of your demise."

Akira stepped into fire once more.

Raiser stopped to looking around for where Akira was. Not able to see him he went towards the wall trying to avoid a blind spot behind him. As he turned around at the fire fall a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Little mousey, little mousey this game is over."

And Akira grabs Raiser by the neck and throws him towards the center where the firewall dissipated.

Raiser had his mind swimming because of heats intensity and he couldn't tell what was going on.

Akira walked up slowly and as approached the center he stabbed his sword right beside Raiser and once again grabbed him by the neck with one hand.

Raiser looked in to burning mask to see burning eyes. Akira saw fear and semi-consciousness. Akira grinned and began to speak a Norse Aria.

 **As it was told by the Norns to govern Fate and the Future.**

Akira intoned his grip firm on Raiser's neck keeping him still but not choking.

 **It was Fated for the day of the end to come.**

As Akira spoke the temperature rose in the arena.

 **The Nine Worlds were said to be destined to be frozen over and burned to nothing.**

Every devil was sweating from the intense heat that it was coming from the center of arena.

 **This is day everything will burn of the Fires of Musbelheim**

A magic circle appeared inscribed with the Ancient Norse Runes saying the same words.

 **The Burning of the World Tree is at hand**

These runes glowed a burning red to a solar then spoke the last words.

 **Soul Sync Technique: Day of the End – Ragnarok**

The entire arena fighting area was incased in pillar of fire that reached far into the skies of Hell with the intensity of sun stayed ablaze for ten seconds.

Every Devil could have sworn that they received a suntan that would be almost like models golden brown tan and thought that was probably the most powerful fire magic attack they seen in existence that was neither devil or angelic in terms of raw power.

As the fire turned down to nothing lowering the fiery wall the arena was scorched black and in the center stood Akira still in Soul Sync form of Surt holding Raiser by neck. Raiser was burned on the outside, he was so burnt his regeneration was causing him pain without even moving. His skin was black, his eyes white, and his nails dust. He would not recover for a long time though with his regeneration he would live despite the burns Akira inflicted. Akira would be the one thing Raiser would truly fear for the rest of his life.

Akira dropped him and he didn't even listen to the crowd's silence as he walked off stage and dropped his Soul Sync.

A Day Later Human Realm or Earth

Akira had never felt so irritated in his life. He grumbled angrily as he was going through letter after letter after letter. He had arrived at school and Souna had asked for him to the student council room to go over 'some' things what was actually there as a stack of paper that looked like a small mountain and each one of them are letters.

Akira learned why many humans hated this accursed pile of paperwork as he could have sworn that the pile just grew bigger and bigger as he ripped every letter after reading it and putting it in the 'I will destroy you' file that was right beside the 'denied documentation' file.

"I never thought Devil's want me is so many… 'different' ways." Akira said as ripped another letter particularly about how sexually intense devils are and what would happen to him.

Saji, Souna's pawn, nodded and said, "I have never seen this many letters though I have to admit a lot of these are very descriptive about the ways they want your body."

Akira groaned and said, "Bad joke man. Wonder why I can't torched this yet?"

Souna who was going through some of the letters said, "Every letter that goes through the DMS is enchanted to only be burn or destroyed in anyway until the letter is opened."

Akira looked at Souna and said, "Whose brilliant idea was it to have indestructible paperwork?"

Somewhere in some dimension the earliest man who made paper sneezed and said, "THIS INVENTION IS BRILLIANT!" It soon cause many men to breakdown crying and later on cause suicide however that was that dimension and the man who made paper in this dimension is already dead and had his grave spat on for many millennia.

Souna had eyes turned downcast for once, "We don't know every faction tried to find the man but he seemingly disappeared off the planet."

'Damn.' Akira thought as be continued rejecting letters.

Time Skip to Evening

Akira was sitting in his private bathroom taking a long bath after dealing with those letters for hours. He was relaxing in the bath taking in the hot water through his pores absorbing the heat. He stared up at the ceiling wondering how in the World did his life come to this first was the Game with the False God, next was finding out about the supernatural and finally it was the fact that in all this storm of weird he managed to fit in like he didn't before.

As he slowly rose from the tub he spread his one wing out again. He had now lost the count of times he opened his black and beautiful wing and looked water's reflection seeing the wing ripple in the water as looked deeper into his eyes in the surface.

He began to clean his wings even though the feathers regrow and he can dropped the old feathers when flying around at night he still wanted his wing to be clean as he wished it to be. He used his hand and water to just rub his wing and clean it of anything he picked up nothing more nothing less.

As soon as he took a shower to get all the soap out and got dressed for bed. Akira saw Morgana sleeping on a kitty bead that Akira had bought so he didn't have Morgana on his chest the whole time and folded his wing and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

 _ **Velvet Room**_

The sounds of Velvet Room tune echoed around Akira's head as he once again opened his eyes to look around this time sitting at the bar of Leblanc rather than being in his bed.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room oh Trickster." The nasal voice of Igor spoke as Akira became more aware of his surroundings.

Akira shook his head in discomfort and stared at Igor who has his usual grin and sat on the other side.

"Hello Igor what did you call me for today?" Akira asked knowing that Igor had likely summoned him in his dreams.

Igor chuckled and said, "Well, you brought yourself here as a part of your new journey ends and another begins. Perhaps you guided your soul here to find out what will happen next Trickster?"

Akira could not read Igor but something about this grin said to Akira that he was telling the truth.

"So can I ask what will likely happen after this whole thing has cleared up?" Akira asked wanting to know what Igor's knowledge on the subject was going to happen.

Igor kept looking and said, "Well why don't we check the cards hmm?"

Akira closed his eyes and looked around for Lavenza and could not find her.

"Where is Lavenza?" Akira asked wishing to know why she wasn't in her master's presence.

Igor gave that grin well his continuous grin and spoke, "She is on an errand for me and will be back by the time you return next."

Akira nodded and said, "I understand I guess I want to look at the cards."

Igor chuckled and drew a set of cards from underneath the bar and drew out three cards.

He flipped the first card was the Strength, the next a reverse Moon, and the final one was a reverse Star.

"Hmm, It seems like your future is quite grim. Your future says that you will obtain new courage, as you gain that one near you has repressed his darker emotions, and at then end of this part something will make you doubt your choices." Igor explained the dark future.

Akira grimaced and then changed his face to placid stare at Igor and asked, "Why do all these thing come at me it is as if God is messing with me well if God was alive."

Igor chuckled and said, "Well, God being dead is not completely true?"

Akira eyes sharpened and said, "What?"

"God maybe physically be dead but his memory will always remember the people who believe in him so he could be what we say as the metaphysical rather than the living." Igor explained.

"Not helping." Akira groaned shaking his head.

Igor smiled and chuckle, "You may not get it now Trickster, but you will understand in due time so sleep now and prepare for the coming enemy."

With those words Akira's eyes closed.

 **Hey sorry just exams before the break and it really had to push back the chapter's second part up a bit. However officially Arc 1 is finished of the this tale. I will hopefully get this next chapter finished by January.**

 **Note that this is** **shorter and I understand that it might be a disappointment after all this time however in return I will try to get a longer chapter at least 5 k in words for the next one. Also to note Akira has enough power to wipe Riser with Surt however Akira ultimately has not killed anyone at all minus Strays who are like Shadows in the Metaverse while Regular Devils have human emotions that are under control so if Akira killed Riser it would go against his morals he did not kill the Fallen either so until he breaks his morals he will spare more humanoid beings DXD.**

 **Also Joker for Smash and PQ2 release and news. First I am going spend sometime on Smash Bros Ultimate during the Winter Break Time, Second I love the sound track to PQ2. Note I also recommend Octopath Traveler Music (only recently looked up I am very behind) Tracks include Normal Battle 1, Decisive Battle 2, They Who Govern Reason, and Daughter of the Dark God. Also give a check of the Smash Ultimate Sound Track (Vega's Theme is amazing)**

 **\- ShadowXF signing out**


	11. Persona Soul Sync Poll

**Hey Fanfic Readers I wanted to ask you all if you guys want Persona's of your choice to be 'Into The Black Wings' So PM me for you Persona of Choice these can be any character if they follow mythology, religion, or famous villains in history.**

 **They can come from the Fates Series as heroes  
Greek Mythology, Hindu Mythology, Celtic Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Christian/Judeu Mythology, Fairy Tales, or even Folklore**

 **I have some Ideas already but I want you all to put your vote through PM for a readers choice of Persona that can be in this story**

 **Characters that I already have planned include:**

 **Metatron, Satanael, and Cú Chulainn**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE RESPONSES I WILL TRY TO PICK THE ONES THAT WILL FIT THE STORY BEST THOUGH IF YOUR CHOICE DIDN'T MAKE IT ON I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD FIT THE STORY.**


	12. They See

**They See**

Akira was feeling better than usual today, first he receive the news from his friends that they were arriving in the next few days and that they have a short break before returning to school and overall the days after the Rating Games had been clean overall minus the debacle with the invites. Truly Devils are greedy to get on whatever power at times to get their hands on. Akira shuddered at the thought of those invitations some of them were reasonably polite and some were explicit to the point where Akira wished the Metaverse was there for Devils too grant it probably cause more issues and little.

Overall the day had gone the same as usual and then Akira had received a text on his phone saying that they were going to meet at the Hyoudou residence for the meeting because familiars were cleaning the building and meeting was incredibly important, Akira had some doubts about the meeting being important but hey what can he do about it.

At the beginning of the meeting as they went over the contracts that the devils each performed and with the exception of him, not being a devil, and Issei who got nothing. As one thing led to another the meeting turned into going over Issei's old photos and Akira was snickering listening to the girls go over Issei's pictures as a young kid. Truly the perversity today was a result of actions before could never saved.

'Maybe he was destined to be devil?' Akira thought as he leaned on wall looking over the group.

"Why did Kaa-san had to get those out?" Issei muttered under his breath.

Kiba smiled and said, "Because she is a good mother."

Issei shouted at Kiba, "Yeah right!"

"Maybe it's karma?" Akira put his two cents in.

"Damn you!" Issei shouted towards Akira thoroughly annoyed.

As Kiba looked at the photo album in his hand he said, "It must be nice to have a family."

Akira heard those words and thought of Akechi for the first time in a while. He could have even sworn he saw the same lost, sad expression on Kiba's face.

"Oh yeah Kiba," Issei inquired, "do you…"

"Hey, Issei." Kiba interrupts Issei, "The photos here."

Akira sworn he heard a dark undertone and turned to Kiba who was staring at a particular photo one with a smaller Issei and another kid sitting in front of a sword and shield.

Issei not noticing Kiba's tone said, "Oh that was my neighbor. We used to play a lot together until his parents had move because they had work in a different country or something."

Issei was in thought and finished saying, "I can't remember his name though."

Kiba interrupts Issei's thoughts again, "Hey, Issei do you remember this sword?"

Issei stares off trying to remember the sword and couldn't remember, "Nah, it was a long time ago."

Kiba smiles and spoke, "It really is a small world. I never thought I'd see it like this."

Akira knew something was up with Kiba and Kiba hated that sword for that reason.

"What?" Akira asked beating Issei to his response.

Kiba's eyes narrowed and said, "This is a Holy Sword."

Akira's eyes narrowed at Kiba's cool tone.

"A Holy Sword?" Issei asked oblivious to what Kiba meant.

Kiba continued to smile, closed the album and hand it to Issei, "Never mind. Thank you, Issei."

Akira knew that he was missing an important piece of information that he had to ask Kiba about later but he decided to watch the situation.

Akira decided to watch Kiba during that night's stray hunt and when they went to the location Akira already had **Lost Paradise** with its barrel glinting in the moonlight. The plan was simple with Kiba, Issei, Koneko, and he was to lure the stray out in the open so the group can work effectively.

Akira saw the moment they went in Kiba was distracted badly. He would have to pick up Kiba's pieces so that the hunt would go well.

After the four got inside they spotted the Stray who was female and turned into Arachne.

Akira took command of the situation, "Kiba get into gear."

Kiba didn't notice until Koneko said, "Kiba-senpai!"

Kiba managed to focus but the Stray launched a string out and Akira managed grab Koneko out of the way before the string hit her and the ground turned acidic.

"To slow." Akira flipped backwards and released Koneko.

[BOOST!] Akira heard from Issei who had his Sacred Gear out and had charged about 3 boosts.

"Issei hit them!" Akira shouted to Pawn who nodded.

[Explosion!] The Boosted Gear said.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted aiming at the Stray, which hit in the chest. However it didn't have enough power.

Akira's mind went into tactical mode as soon as the Stray was temporarily stunned. "Kiba, Now!"

Kiba blinked then went onto alert and as soon as he saw the stray he rushed and sliced the Devil in half and as he land he fell on a pipe on the floor.

As soon as Kiba fell the Stray landed on top of him ready to devour or kill.

Akira had his rifle next to the Stray's head, "Snap."

The magic within the rifle fired a bullet with skill Snap and knocked the Stray off Kiba and right to Koneko who grabbed the Stray by the leg and tossed the Devil through the skylight saying, "Fly."

By which Akira could hear the lightning frying the Devil.

As he helped Kiba up he said in Kiba's ear, "We will talk later you put not only yourself but others in danger because of you being in the sky."

Kiba nodded and walked out following Issei and Koneko.

"Nice Job." Issei said as he walked outside seeing that the Stray was killed off.

"Nice." Koneko said as she followed Issei out of the building.

Akeno flew down and said, "She had completely lost her mind. You could not even call her a devil."

Akira walked out and said, "I see why this was so urgent some being like that is dangerous to everyone around."

Then they heard the smack and they all turn to see Rias asking what was wrong with Kiba.

To see the situation Akira knew he had ask Kiba what the heck was happening with Kiba after this talk.

From what Akira heard Kiba was never like this though ever since he saw that sword in Issei's pictures it had set him off.

After Kiba apologizes and leaves Issei followed him, Akira listened in and heard that Kiba had found out what he was fighting for which was to destroy Excalibur the fabled Sword of Victory, after that he decided to follow Kiba at a distance.

After following Kiba for good ten minutes Kiba said, "Come on out."

Akira obliged and wondered how long Kiba take to find out his lowest quality of stealth, "Kiba this path leads to nothing but a grave."

Kiba snarled and said, "How could you know?"

Akira maintained a placid face, "Because I had a friend who suffered the same thing as you Kiba and to be perfectly honest after you saw that picture I saw his face upon yours. Do you know what kind person he now is?"

Kiba maintained eye contact with him, "No."

Akira closed his eyes and said, "A man who will never achieve his vengeance."

Kiba's eyes narrowed and said, "Why is that?"

Akira opened his eyes and stared harshly at Kiba and said, "He's dead Kiba like you will be if you don't realize that vengeance is not the only way to avenge."

Kiba's eyes spread out and then turn sullen, "And what is that?"

Akira turned away and said, "The answer is obvious Kiba what is the good side of vengeance?"

And with that Akira walked away letting Kiba think about his comments.

Akira headed for the shopping district to get some food for his family and drop it off.

 **About Twenty Minutes Later**

Heading through a quiet street he saw someone turn around a corner and he shouted, "HELP ME!"

Akira ran up to the man and on closer inspection it was priest, "Who did this?"

"Ahh what do we have here." A familiar psychopathic voice said.

Akira's eyes turned ice cold and stood to see Freed. "The psycho priest and I had such a nice day."

As he said those words he flicked his wrist and summoned **Paradise Lost**.

"Oh, if it isn't Devil Lover." Freed said manically.

Akira smirked twirling his weapon in his hands as he did this he switched to Daisoujou to nullify any Holy/Bless damage upon himself.

"So why are you here mad priest?" Akira twirled his weapon aiming the blade at Freed.

Freed cackled, "I can't hold back the tears that this fateful reunion brings!"

Akira kept his smirk and said, "Unfortunately I didn't ask for that answer, but it seems like you got a sword upgrade."

Akira had the Thief's Eye activated and saw that the sword was clear divine sword of some kind but something was off about it.

"Oh, you mean this Excalibur right here?" Freed said madly.

Akira snorted and said, "Unfortunately I doubt that sword in your hand is Excalibur, no spirit nor soul would ever allow you to even touch a sword of that radiance."

Freed was grinning madly, "No, no, this is an Excalibur and I can prove by ripping your puny Devil Lover self apart!"

After that they rushed each other.

Akira immediately knew something was off the moment that Freed's blade touched **Paradise Lost**. It was as if the so-called Excalibur hated Freed's very touch and it took all his control to not wipe out Freed's existence with a high tier magic skill.

"Your ugly devil lover face is getting messed up! It is looking like it was made to be prey of this Holy Sword, Excalibur." Freed said trying to instigate a reaction out of Akira.

Akira just snarled pushing back the blade saying, "Well if anything I will be glad to give a nice long nap so that I can hand you over to Devils."

Freed was laughing and said, "You really are a devil lover it is my duty to kill you shitty devil lovers."

Akira smirked and said, "If you can like getting impaled then come to me."

Akira snapped his fingers and manifests a Makouga each light arrow aimed right at Freed.

"Damn you." Freed said as the volley of light tried to hit him.

Freed managed to roll away from majority light arrows but two hit his left arm.

Freed screamed, "YOU SHITTY DEVIL LOVER EXORCIST!"

Akira smirked and said, "I have morals but I am no exorcist."

Akira rushed in to knock Freed out but Freed suddenly created afterimages and slashed Akira's left arm creating a long cut on the arm.

"Damn." Akira grunted watching Freed preparing for a counter attack.

'Thank goodness for Daisoujou for reducing that Holy Damage or I might have been in dreadful pain.' Akira thought as he saw Freed talking a magic circle next to his head.

"Your lucky you devil lover I have been called back so I can't kill you but I will be back. Smell ya later." Freed said grinning and threw a flash bang and he disappeared.

Akira checked his wound and activated Diarchal to heal the wound though it seemed to only speed up the process of healing. The irritation that Freed escaped him irritated Akira, but he had gotten to careless and not think that Freed would have a trump card. He would need to get more information on what his next target was to do next for now though he was angry and needed Asia to check his wound tomorrow after he bandaged it.

 **The Next Day**

Akira was in a piss poor mood to say the least not even Morgana had been able to get him in a good mood. Heck even his mother was shocked at Akira looking that mad.

Akira never thought that Freed of all people would be able to escape when was on clear guard against him. That damned priest would not be getting away the next time. Akira was wondering could have caused Freed to come back Kuoh after he basically abandoned as wasn't working for Raynare maybe someone wanted something here in Kuoh. Akira however now suffering a long cut on his left arm which he had wrapped in bandages and healed with magic though he didn't want to take chances with that sword so he maintain Daisoujou to prevent the Holy energy from damaging his body.

During the lunch of that day Akira met up with Asia.

"Hey Asia." Akira said causing her to turn around.

"Hello Akira-san." Asia said wondering what Akira was going to ask for.

Akira nodded and said, "We need a place that is private with no eyes it involve your 'gear.'"

Asia eyes widen and nodded following Akira to the nurse's office.

Thankfully the nurse was out for that day due to the fact of family issues so Akira and Asia had the room to themselves.

Akira took off his jacket revealing his bandaged arm and said, "I met Freed again, got careless."

Asia gasped and nodded and as Akira took off the bandaged their seem to be still a slight cut despite Akira's magic healing the wound completely before.

'Maybe that so called Excalibur did more damage than I thought.' Akira thought as Asia healed his wound.

"Akira-san." Asia said looking at the former wound.

Akira turned to Asia and said, "Asia no need to tell Rias next time that psycho is going at her feet so she deals with him and he is put down."

Asia nodded and they went along during their day.

 **After School Occult Club**

Akira had to admire the cleaning job the familiars did during the last meeting there was not a speck of dust to be seen and floor was so shiny and reflective you could have sworn that you were walking on a mirror.

Akira had gotten himself a new book to read during the club it was called **Tales of Half-fiend** by Jyoji Hijiri it supposedly about a boy who was turned into demon and he had to make a choice.

Akira had found the book rather interesting after reading the first few chapters and something seem oddly familiar feeling with the tale but could not put his finger on it.

(In a deep corner Dimensional Rift, the Demi-fiend sneezed awakened by something after looking around in the Dimensional Rift he went back to sleep wondering when was Lucifer going to get him out of this boring place it was more boring than the vortex world sand. He also notion the thought that the either Ophis or the Great Red would notice him by now and went back to sleep for a bit of time.)

After looking at the book Akira it put away and went to the club to walk in on Issei being told something by Rias.

"Sorry I'm late Buchou I just had to finish off something again." Akira said adjusting his bag.

'Ever since Morgana went to Igor for something I miss him.' Akira thought remembering his first meeting in the Occult Club.

"Oh Akira when did you start being so formal." Rias teased.

Akira smirked and said, "I just felt like it also what you were telling Issei?"

Rias nodded and said, "I was just getting to that. Kiba was the only survivor of The Holy Sword Project and the sword they were testing for was the seven pieces of Excalibur."

Akira grimaced, "A guilt complex on top of vengeance no wonder he felt off when I talked to him also what to you mean seven pieces?"

"The original Excalibur was broken in combat a long time ago and the church found them and decided to remake it using alchemy which failed so they decided to reforge each into separate Holy Swords." Rias explained.

Issei asked, "So was Kiba compatible with them?"

Akira made an assumption and said, "They weren't and the project was a failure."

Asia turned Akira and inquired, "A failure?"

Rias sighed and said, "Yes it was and the Leader of the project decided to dispose of all test subjects."

"I how Kiba isn't dumb enough to have his vengeance blind him." Akira said as he turned towards exit.

Issei turned to look at Akira leaving, "Where are you going Akira?"

"I just have a little bit of homework to do for preparations." Akira said calm cool fashion as he went home to work on some side projects.

 **At Akira's Home**

Akira smelled something at the front of his home. He sensed familiarity but something was off and he was grabbing he keys he unlocked the door and now recognized the smell.

'Holy and in greater quantities than usual.' Akira thought as activated Thief's Eye and saw his mother talking with two girls.

'Non-hostiles I will check this out.' Akira deducted as entered the house closing the door behind him and had one hand behind his back.

"Hey Kaa-san what is going on?" Akira asked turning his body into the living room though keeping his hand behind the wall.

The two girls were dressed in white robes one having blond pigtails and the other having short blue hair. Beside the blue haired girl sat a large object that looked like the Cross wrapped in bandages.

"Oh Akira we just have some people from my old workplace here and they are going to stay with us for a while." Tsukiko Kurusu said smiling though Akira had discerned the message, 'Church Exorcists be careful son.'

Akira nodded and said, "I got you do I make a larger dinner then?"

Akira's mother nodded and turned to the girls and said, "Oh where are my manners this is my son Akira Kurusu and unfortunately my husband is out of town so you will not be able to meet him."

The two nodded and Blonde smiled saying, "My name is Irina Shido and my partner is Xenovia Quarta."

The blue haired girl nodded and Akira waved saying, "Please to meet you just let me know if there is anything that you need and Kaa-san is not around."

Akira left the living room and got upstairs. When he got to his room he locked the door and sent a text to Rias notifying of Church Presence that is going to be in his room.

He then went to work on cleaning up any incriminating evidence of suspicious activity and any materials of unusual nature stored in his school bag minus the emergency medicine he stored in a locked drawer no need for snooping exorcists to suspect him of being affiliated with anyone.

He would then proceed to make the curry of his mentor, aka Sojiro Sakura, with such skill and intensity one could have sworn he was master chef grant it he had expanded his knowledge of cooking through out the months upon return to Kuoh and he learned the curry was excellent with coffee he had to learn to tweak it so it didn't need coffee to bring the maximum flavor out.

And by the time the curry was on the table with rice he could have sworn the two took most of the pot and rice.

"SOO GOOD!" Irina said between mouthfuls of food.

Xenovia was trying hard not to stuff the food down her throat but she was enjoying it thoroughly that she ate on instinct.

Akira could only look at his mom and say, "Umm Kaa-san are all your former colleagues like this."

In Akira's mind he would have thought Exorcists would normally be very polite when eating and when looking at his mother she could only give a pained smile.

'I wonder if it can get any worse.' Akira thought.

After the meal the girls said, "Thank you, Lord."

Akira chuckled and said, "I didn't think I did that great of job it could still use some work."

That was true he hadn't perfect the recipe of his new curry though he could taste it was getting close.

"This is divine the Lord must have bless us today." Irina said upbeat.

Akira smiled and stood, "Follow me I have set up the guest room so that both of you had enough space to put your belongings and your futon."

The girls nodded and they followed Akira upstairs and Xenovia asked an interesting question, "Why do you smell of taint yet completely Holy?"

"Hmm, what?" Akira asked wondering if he heard her right.

"Why do you smell of taint yet completely Holy?" Xenovia repeated.

Akira had think of something fast, "Well I been around many places though if going to a shrine after school."

"It doesn't explain the taint." Xenovia said coolly and Irina was even serious in this.

Akira went with a lie, "What am I possessed or something?"

Xenovia and Irina didn't know how to respond to that lie grant it Akira had mastered the skill of acting when trying to learn to lie so no trace of a lie could be detected.

"My apologies it seems I am bit tired today I hope you forgive me." Xenovia said politely.

"My apologies as well." Irina said bowing formally.

Akira just sighed and said, "Well I will take a shower so I don't smell of taint."

As Akira left he made a little prayer to Daisoujou for saving him today.

 **The Next Day After School Occult Club**

Akira was exhausted from last night getting a little sleep. The day overall was exhausting and as he walk up the stairs to Occult Club Room. He received a message that his friends were going to show up tomorrow and his thoughts were a mess along with the fact that with exorcists coming to town his friends now were semi-human like him.

'This is not a good situation and almost all angles are bad.' Akira thought as he walked up the stairs.

As Akira was about to open the door smelled the Holy scent and activated Thief's Eye to see the whole Occult Club minus Kiba and the exorcists, Irina and Xenovia.

Akira breathed out and opened the door.

"Well I guess things are a lot more interesting than I thought." Akira said as the group turned him.

"Akira-senpai you are late." Koneko said.

Akira chuckled and said, "Well, I was only a little late."

Xenovia raised and eyebrow and said, "Why are you here Kurusu?"

"Well I have a peculiar situation to say the least but also I have a club where I can read my book in peace." Akira smiled.

Xenovia's eyes narrowed, "You are not a devil so what are you?"

Akira's smile twitched in an irritated fashion, "I am human with a bit of holy background and have a hundred voices in my head also I am sane."

Issei was at a loss of words, "Akira-senpai what do you mean?"

Akira groaned and explained that his mother was a former exorcist and he had a separate power.

"My that does explain the Holy scent on you despite not being an exorcist." Akeno said smiling.

Akira received a set of shivers and shook his head, "Well it seems like you guys have a bit of discussion going on before I got here so mine telling me what you were talking about."

Rias nodded and said, "We were discussing the Excalibur issue it seems like three of the six Excaliburs in the church possession were stolen by Fallen Angels and the Exorcists don't want to interfere in the process to avoid potential conflict."

Rias was slightly peeved overall from the explanation it seems.

'Bad relations it seems like.' Akira thought.

"So technically it doesn't involve me right?" Akira said throwing the question in the air.

Rias thought for a second and said, "Technically but there is a lot of gray territory."

Akira snorted, "So when haven't I been in they gray territory during my life."

Asia looked to Akira and asked, "What do you mean Akira-san?"

Akira grimaced and said, "Previous year was a mess that taught me what is truly evil and truly good."

Most of the Occult Club frowned at that wondering what cause Akira to become him now. The Exorcists wondered what happened Akira in the first place.

Rias smiled trying ease the tension, "Would you like some tea before you leave?"

Xenovia and Irina stood up and Xenovia responded, "I am sorry, but we cannot befriend Devils. We shall take our leave now."

Xenovia then stopped and stared at Asia, "I've been wondering since yesterday after we visited the Hyoudou Issei's house. Are you Asia Argento?"

Asia eyes widen a little and said, "Y-yes."

Xenovia's eyes narrowed and said, "I never thought I see a witch here."

That got a reaction out Asia and she grew more fearful and Akira was preparing to step in with his hand behind his back.

"Oh, you're the ex-nun who became a witch? I did here you were exiled, because you can heal Devils and Fallen Angels, but I never knew you become a Devil!" Irina exclaimed.

Asia was shaking and tried to respond, "I... Um…"

Issei said softly, "Asia."

Xenovia then began berate Asia, "To think that a saint become Devil. Nobody's perfect I suppose."

Asia was shaking badly now.

Akira stood in before anyone could make the situation worse, "Enough I will not stand any bullying here if anything I would be careful what you say Exorcist not because I support the Devils but I will not let comments that berate a person's good conscious be hurt."

Xenovia's narrowed her eyes at Akira, "Are you willing to defend these Devils?"

Akira's eyes turn bloody crimson from their usual dull gray, "I am willing to protect those who weren't able to defend themselves."

Xenovia had here hand on the weapon.

Akira then took deep breath in and said, "Let's take it outside and Kiba you wish to join."

Akira had noticed his presence during the time Akira was talking.

Kiba nodded and the group went outside.

 **Outside in training field**

Kiba and Akira stood on one side while Irina and Xenovia stood on the other.

Xenovia spoke, "Let us begin."

The two exorcists then threw off their cloaks revealing tight body suits and drew their weapons. Xenovia's weapon was a large broadsword while Irina's became katana.

"I will go a little serious on you." Akira said tauntingly and summoned **Paradise Lost**.

Asia on the sidelines asked, "Are they allowed to do this?"

Rias responded saying, "This is an unofficial spar therefore no one has any record of this."

Irina was twirling her blade around, "If either of our higher ups knew, we'd be in trouble."

Xenovia set herself in a stance, "We try our best not to kill you."

Kiba was laughing at the exorcists.

"What is funny?" Xenovia asked wondering what laughing was for.

Kiba smiled but there was no humor in it, "Indeed, because I finally found what I'd been waiting to destroy."

"Kiba don't let anger get to your head it will blind you or do I need to give you a tougher boot camp experience." Akira said harshly.

Kiba just grinned and activated Sword Birth summoning an arrangement of swords.

"Sword Birth… I remember now. It was said one subject from the Holy Sword Experiment escaped disposal." Xenovia said as she observed Kiba's action.

"Do we need to fight Akira-san?" Irina said smiling.

Akira smiled kindly to her and said, "Don't worry I will not die that easily in fact I been holding back a lot more than even my club mates realize."

"Persona." Akira intoned.

Fire covered Akira's face and a skeletal monk floated next to Akira holding sutra bells and a talisman.

"Daisoujou." Akira said speaking the name.

Everyone looked to Akira wondering what did Akira summon.

"What is that?" Irina said wondering if the son of an exorcist was necromancer.

Akira's face became neutral and said, "This is an aspect of personality given form, Persona. And Daisoujou here will keep me from taking any Holy Damage and he keeps myself from getting very angry."

"Wait does that mean you take no Holy Damage." Xenovia said shocked.

Akira smiled and said, "Well that is for you to see but I will give you this I can still be hit like any other man."

Irina got into stance and said, "Then, I shall punish you in the name of the Lord, Amen."

She rushed in and Akira smiled saying, "Well I have to say this you got some spunk!"

And Akira clashed with Irina. Weapon against Weapon. Short Sword against Katana. Fallen against Holy.

* * *

 **Hey this ShadowXF**

 **Thanks for your patience I really wished to give you this earlier but I was writing a short omake to go along with the story even if it was not Christmas related. Also I have delayed due to other stuff and I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I will hopefully get the Omake done before next chapter because it is about 1k in words so you can enjoy something interesting after reading the next chapter. Also I am willing to give an explanation of things in the story in the next chapter if there is any questions about the chapter in a generalized response without story spoilers.**

 **Edit - To those who think I am nerfing Akira I am in a unique fashion. First If Akira wiped the floor with everyone he came into it would be completely boring in terms of story plot. Second of all I like the idea of self restraint Akira doesn't want to kill and so he limits himself. Third I find that an overpowered character gets boring unless the entire plot is shaped around them which in this case it is not. The Fourth note if I need to put limitations on power because if Akira could use his power willy nilly then how in Persona 5 was he exhausted from the Metaverse, by logic a lot of energy is taken out of you if not magically then mentally. Fifth is that Akira lives to show off in the moment and he can be very powerful and tactical with his personas but by default he is a hybrid between Fallen and Human meaning he is definitely stronger than the average human and because of his training he may be able to out power certain levels of angels/devils/or fallen he is still mortal and has his personas to shift his strengths and weaknesses, Example: Jack Frost - Strong Against Ice and Weak to Fire switch to Pyro Jack(simple) Strong Against Fire and Weak to Ice, having strengths and weaknesses allow for maybe a particular strength but unless it is like Satanael with no practical weakness then even with all his strengths he still can die. Final Thing I find it enjoyable to Throw Ideas together and see if it works decently and as I see it I know I am not the best but I enjoy creating other situations that can happen if I change a word and so I don't so I try to keep the character of the Characters and Story. Akira chooses hide power to limit the stress on his body but also he enjoys challenging himself and others unless he really wants to curb stomp them.**


	13. Rewrite

**Hey sorry guys but I am not continuing this story so instead I am rewriting and remaking it into a better story check out Black Wing Tricks which will be hopefully updated earlier and more constantly.**


End file.
